A Cullen or A Swan?
by Bellaward1105
Summary: Bella is beautiful, smart and kind. Edward is good-looking, intelligent and a pure gentleman. They are a perfect match but the problem is, they're siblings? Is this true? Read to find out. All human, BXE. R&R please...
1. Interchange

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer with puppy dog eyes; lawyer nods; I sighed sadly) I - I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters, sadly. It all belongs to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer.**_

**A Cullen or A Swan? _Interchange_  
><strong>

**A/N: Okay, I am not sure if I really wanted to post this story or not. So I made a compromise with myself that if you guys love it then I'll continue, if not then I'll stop. You guys out there that will love it please convince me, m'kay?**

Third point of view

Carlisle Cullen was pacing along the waiting area. He was very anxious for his wife, Esme, that he almost forgot his son, Edward. Edward was two years old but he was quite smart and mature for his age. He was known to make no mistakes in what he do. So he knew that something was wrong judging by his father's actions and what happened earlier. He looked at his father's eyes when Carlisle finally chanced a glance at his son. Curiosity was dancing in the young boy's eyes.

His father went over and sat on a chair beside him. He looked at him finally with a serene expression and said, "You'll be seeing your baby sister soon."

That explained everything to Edward. For nine months, he observed his mothers belly getting bigger and she would smile that kind smile of hers and say that his baby sister is inside and would come out soon.

No doubt was on his mind that his sister is coming out now.

Dr. Gerandy came out, out of the blue and patted Carlisle's shoulder. When Carlisle looked up and stood quickly, he said with a smile, "Congratulations, Mr. Cullen. Both your wife and daughter are alright. Your daughter is a little energetic. She cried a lot for a newborn baby but no worries, all is well." He turned to go but stopped and turned around again. "Your daughter is in the nursery but I suggest that you go to your wife first. I'll just get the nurse to bring Isabella later."

Carlisle smiled. His wife followed his suggestion for their child's name: Isabella Marie Cullen. He followed the doctor to Esme's room but stopped and asked a question to the doctor. When he agreed, Carlisle turned to Ms. Cope, Edward's nanny. He instructed her to go to the nursery so Edward can see his sister firsthand.

"Come on, Edward. Let's see your new sister." The fifty-year old woman offered her hand to the child. Together, they set down to the nursery which wasn't that far from the waiting room.

The nursery was very clean and quiet, observed young Edward. Because of his height, he can't see what was above those cribs. There was also a lady with a white suit. Before they could reach the Baby Cullen, though, Ms. Cope's face contorted in discomfort and she glanced out. She stopped walking and looked down at Edward.

"Edward, I want you to stay here, okay. Don't cause any trouble I'll just use the restroom." She then turned to the nurse and asked to look out for Edward for awhile. After much consideration, she agreed and Ms. Cope half-ran, half-walked to the restroom.

Edward looked at his surroundings once more. He walked through the small hallway created by the cribs. Before he came to a stop at the end, he stopped at the second to the last crib. Baby Swan was written on the crib's nametag. On the right of Baby Swan was Baby Cullen, Edward's sister.

What will happen next will be the most unbelievable accident you've witnessed in your whole life.

Young and innocent Edward pulled the tags of Baby Swan and Baby Cullen and dropped it on the floor. Upon hearing the quiet thud of the nametags, the nurse looked up from her work, horrified when she saw what the little boy did. She approached him and bent down to pick up the tags. She was confused who's Baby Swan and who's Baby Cullen. She gulped nervously as she looked back and forth between the two cribs. _I'm not even assigned here for goodness sake! _The nurse thought frantically. True, this nurse was a replacement and as a newbie, she had a rough morning on her work. Unluckily, she hasn't reached the two unnamed babies, yet, so her records were useless. She thought about asking for help at the department but quickly discarded that thought. She was going there all morning and they warned that they would fire her if she set foot there again.

She heard the woman who came with the boy enter the room. Panicking, she placed Baby Cullen on the crib in front of her and Baby Swan on the crib on the right. She stood up and walked back to her post, in her mind praying that she didn't screw it. She started praying The Creed just as Ms. Cope exclaimed, "Look at your beautiful sister, Edward. She got an adorable mop of chocolate curls. Oh look! She just opened her eyes. What lovely brown eyes this child has!"

Edward just stared. That was what he was doing the whole time. He witnessed an inexcusable scene. For once, young Edward did something wrong. For once, his mind failed to rule out the truth and right.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think about it…**


	2. 15 Years Later

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer with puppy dog eyes; lawyer nods; I sighed sadly) I - I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters, sadly. It all belongs to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer. As well as a well known movie and book in this chapter.**_

**A Cullen or A Swan? _15 Years Later_  
><strong>

**A/N: All reviews that I received are telling me to continue. So here it goes… (I really hope I didn't screw it!)**

Bella's point of view

"Have you seen that new movie Water for Elephants? I heard it was really great. Actually, Jess was the one who told me that but who cares, right. Okay, so I was wondering if you would like to watch it with me tonight. You know like a date. What do you say?" Mike Newton asked, setting his books on the table and looking at me expectantly. I could feel Jessica Stanley's glare at the back of my head, as well as, if I was being honest, the other girls in this four-walled classroom.

I wasn't really listening to what he was droning all morning. But I tried to appear like I was, just out of courtesy. Rosalie advised that I just gave them what she called, the ultimate letdown by showing them I was already taken. The problem was, I'm just fifteen and I didn't plan to have a romantic relationship with someone at this age. I wanted to focus on studying first like what my parents told me. I don't want to regret anything.

I realized Mike was waiting for an answer and I quickly racked my brain for an excuse. I fought back a grimace as I remembered my plans for tonight.

"Thanks for the offer but I already have plans for tonight," I smiled at him apologetically. "Sorry."

"Oh." A look of disappointment crossed his face but he quickly regained his composure. He was about to speak again when our teacher entered and I was thanking Mrs. Bates in my mind for her impeccable timing.

Mike was smart enough not to bother me when class started. Almost everyone knew that I like to be serious in class. I listened to my mentor, absorbing everything. When she asked a question, I raised my hand and she called me with a smile.

"12pr over 8p2q, Mrs. Bates," I replied confidently.

"Very good, Ms. Cullen. I hope everyone here knows the solution as well. Sit down." She went on, teaching the subject matter further. After a couple of minutes, the bell rang and I almost heard the class' collective sigh of relief. I quickly stood up and scooping my belongings in my arms, I strode to the door.

I treaded through the hallways that led to the school's cafeteria. Just as I rounded a corner, I almost groaned. Eric Yorkie, a boy in my History class, perked up when he saw me appeared in front of him.

"Bella! What a coincidence seeing you here. You know I really plan to talk to you today. So now–"I held my right hand to stop him from talking. "Eric, I'm sorry but I really have to go. Bye." I maneuvered my way around him and walked quickly the rest of the way.

The cafeteria was still free from bustling students. Give it one minute though, and the room will be crowded. I made my way to the table at the farthest side of the cafeteria. This is our table. By our, I mean, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and me. The six of us were stuck together like glue. We're so close with each other that we usually forgot our age differences. Edward is my older brother and he was two years older than me. So he's already in his third year. Rosalie and Emmett (which are together) were also on the same year level. Alice, Jasper and I are all freshmen here at Forks High.

"Oh hi, Bella. How's your day?" Rosalie asked with a knowing look in her face.

"Same as always, Rose," I sighed and Alice giggled as she eat her salad. I glared at the petite girl but she didn't saw it for he she was sneaking a peek on Jasper. I almost smiled. I finally noticed that our group was incomplete.

"Where are Edward and Emmett?" I asked Rose as she offered me some of her chips. She answered as she opened a new one when I accepted her offer, "They had Spanish today so I'm guessing _Señora_ Rodriguez will be dismissing them late. Again." I could see the irritation in her eyes, but when a large, muscular man appeared on her other side, it was replaced by mirth.

"Hey babe. Sorry we're late. You know Señora Rodriguez. She can be rough. Don't worry. I'll make it up to you." Emmett whispered the last sentence seductively. I turned away from the soon-to-be intimate couple. _Couldn't they at least do that in a private place, _I thought exasperatedly.

"I'd rather walk home later," I heard Jasper, Rosalie's younger brother, groaned.

A lanky boy that was seated on my other side spoke, "Em. Please. Don't" I can hear the two's resigned sigh and I looked up at my savior. "Thanks, bro."

His green eyes sparkled and he playfully ruffled my hair. "No problem, sis."

At that moment, Tyler Crowley passed our table with a confident look. He paused and said, "Hi Bella. I wanted to give you this." His hand that wasn't holding his tray of food produced a red rose. I accepted it out of courtesy rather than gratitude and thanked him. When he walked away, now with a grin plastered on his face, I groaned and nipped some chips.

"Go Bella!" Alice cheered. "Shut up, pixie. Isn't it enough that you convinced me to go shopping?" I finally groaned this time as I recall that plan for tonight.

"I'm not irritating you, Bells. And now that you mentioned it, I can't wait till we get to Port Angeles. You'll finally see some real clothes." Alice's face was exuberant.

"For someone who had a cop for a father and a lawyer for a mother, you sure are one big ball of energy." Edward observed. Everyone, aside from me and Jasper, laughed as the pixie crossed her arms and harrumphed. I knew why Jasper was quiet whenever Alice is around. He confided to me one day that he had a crush on Alice since third grade. He didn't have the guts to tell her though but I still advise him to go for it.

This time it was Edward's turn to groan. Jessica Stanley, who I know had a crush on my brother, passed and threw my beloved brother a flirtatious smile.

"Well people this is high school," Emmett remarked before bellowing a laugh.

"Or was purgatory the right word," Edward and I both grumbled and we all couldn't help but laugh.

…

I was reading _Romeo and Juliet_ while leaning onto Edward's Volvo and was waiting for our other friends. I could feel the stares of the males on me. Oh how I wish I could tell them to back off. Finally, after a few more pages, the others arrived.

"The M3 and Volvo are enough, Alice. You're not buying the whole mall so don't bring your Porsche," Rosalie argued.

"Fine," Alice pouted and continued, "I'll ride with Bella and Edward on the Volvo."

I saw Jasper's face fell and I quickly interjected, "Alice, why don't you ride with them on the M3. I'm sure Jasper can't keep those two apart by himself." Jasper threw a thankful glance in my direction.

She deliberated for a moment then agreed and I rode with Edward in the Volvo, Rosalie, Emmett and a wary Jasper in the BMW and Alice in her Porsche. After a few minutes, we arrived at my mother's own creation; the Cullen Mansion. Esme Ann Cullen, our mother, was an interior designer. She received the most calls in our house because that's the only way her costumers can contact her. She refused to move out of town occasionally sending them the blueprints via the internet. Apart from being a designer, she's a very compassionate and loving mother and wife. We loved and respected her so much. Carlisle Cullen, our father, was a doctor at the town's hospital. He's been in that profession for fifteen years. He was a very devoted father and husband, as well.

Edward parked the car in front of the house since we have a trip later. I waited for him to open my door because he would sulk if I didn't. When we entered the house, Mom was cleaning but when she saw us, she put it in a corner and walked towards us.

"How are my precious children?" She asked as she hugged us.

"We're fine, Mom. I'll just go upstairs to prepare for our trip later, though." I said smiling sweetly at her.

"Oh right. Alice finally convinced you, huh. I hope you have fun" She gave me a light push in the direction of the stairs.

"Hi Mom." I heard Edward say. "How's your day, Edward?" Mom asked. "Oh fine" Was my brother's answer but his tone was off and I guess it was because of Jessica. I rolled my eyes as I finally reached my room.

I walked downstairs with my purse. I never really use it much, only at times like this that the thing was out of my cabinet.

Edward was already by the door and Mom was beside him. They were talking and stopped when they heard me descending the stairs.

"Okay Edward, take care of your sister. Do not let anything happen to her. She can be fragile at times." She teased me as I stood on her other side.

"Of course, Mom. I'll never let anything happen to her. I'll never let her out of my sight," My heart swelled, which surprised me, at my brother's sincere words.

We heard Rosalie's car and after we say goodbye, we were on our way to Port Angeles. On the rest of the trip we let classical music float into the car. Rose even challenged Edward for a race but he refused, glancing at me furtively. We were only a kilometer to our destination when my stomach growled. I blushed and Edward laughed. He suggested that we eat at a restaurant when we arrived.

We parked in front of a restaurant named La Bella Italia and I chuckled softly at the name. Edward called Emmett so they knew were we are. When everyone's there (Rosalie admitted that they were still far when Edward called causing my brother to smirk), we went inside and have a hearty dinner.

When we saw Alice bouncing in her seat in anticipation, we headed for the mall. This time they beat us only because the pixie drove like a maniac when it comes to shopping trips. I almost screamed when we parked for a small figure knocked impatiently on my window. It was, unsurprisingly, Alice. She literally dragged me and Rose into each store, leaving the boys running after us in an attempt to keep up with the hyper pixie.

I was very tired by the time Alice pulled us at Victoria's secret. Of course, the boys were reluctant to enter at this store so they stayed out.

"Alice," I groaned as Alice gave me a blue silk underwear to try.

"Just go, Bella. You'll thank me later for it," And she turned to look for another silk underwear. After a few tries, we paid for the packages and went out. We were confused when the boys were out of sight.

"Maybe they got bored and finally went back to the car." Rose hinted.

"Why don't you call them?" I suggested. I mentally slapped myself for leaving my phone at home.

"I left my phone at home. It was Emmett Edward called, remember?" Rosalie explained. I looked at Alice who rummaged in her purse through all the shopping bags she carried.

"Sorry guys. Low battery." She waved her phone before putting it back in her purse. "Let's just head to your car, Rose. I'm feeling faint. This is the best shopping I had!"

Rose and I rolled our eyes and agreed to go to the parking lot. As we waited just after putting our bags inside the M3, we saw three men passing with a bag of what seemed like beer.

"He-llo girls," One of them drawled when he saw us. We pretended to hear no one. They all burst in laughter. "Tough one, aren't they?" The same guy said.

Rose couldn't help her fierce nature anymore. "Would you please get the hell out of here!"

They were approaching us when suddenly three figures emerged between us and the strangers.

"Back off. Now." I recognized Edward's voice. It was as cold as ice and as sharp as razors, which I often heard him use.

"Are you with them?" The boy sneered. Emmett stepped forward and they seemed to take a step back. "Yes. Any problem with that?"

"N–no. None at all." And they left hurriedly.

"Let's go." Edward commanded and we all followed silently. "Are you alright?" He asked as he drove through the dark highway. His voice was still cold and sharp.

"Are _you_ okay?" I asked instead of answering him. He didn't answer though and the silent drive continued. I was shocked by what happened earlier that I forgot that I was tired. Now that I knew I was safe inside my brother's car, I slowly drifted to sleep.

**A/N: I really wanted to give you a longer chapter but this is what I can only produce by now. I hope you all like it! I'll update soon, I promise **


	3. Bonding Time

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer with puppy dog eyes; lawyer nods; I sighed sadly) I - I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters, sadly. It all belongs to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer.**_

**A Cullen or A Swan? **_**Bonding Time**_

**A/N: I did some changes with A Cullen or Swan like the rating. Just in case…**

Bella's point of view

I opened my eyes and found myself in the confines of my room. I squirmed uncomfortably and tried to go back to sleep but I can't so I lay on one side and just simply stared. After a few moments, I recalled the events of last night. I remembered faintly the feeling of tiredness from the shopping trip, the nervousness when those men approached Rosalie, Alice and me, relief when my brother, Emmett and Jasper saved us from further exchanges and confusion when I saw Edward containing his anger while driving.

I got up and finally had the chance to scan my room. Just a few feet from my bed were the shopping bags from the trip last night. I realized I was still in my shirt and jeans which explained my uneasiness a while ago. I headed to the shower with, I decided, some clothes from the shopping trip and still half asleep.

After I finished my morning rituals, I went back to my bedroom. For the first time, I saw my bedside table.

I kept most of my personal items there and I also displayed three photos. On the first photo on the right was the gang with me and Edward. It was the latest addition of my most precious possessions. On the left was our family. Mom wanted to have one that was done professionally and so we went to Port Angeles to have it. All four of us have a copy and a bigger one was even found hanging at the living room. What made me stop in my tracks was the picture in the middle; my most loved picture. It was turned so the picture was facing the floor and the stand stood upright.

I quickly rushed to its side and arranged it to its normal position. In this picture were Edward and me. We were just a few meters from the house though it looked like we were in the middle of the woods since we have a secretive house. We were playing tag and laughing merrily. I was eight at that time and Edward was ten. We both didn't notice our mother taking a stolen shot until we got home and she gave the both of us a copy. It was in the middle because of some unknown feeling. I loved my brother so maybe we really just have a deep connection.

But the confusion as to why it was in that position was still in my mind. I realized it wasn't that big of a deal and I left my room to go to the kitchen. I arrived in the kitchen to find Mom cooking bacon and plates already in line on the counter with eggs.

"Yum, bacon and eggs. Morning, Mom" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat on one of the chairs.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She gave me a loving smile before continuing, "I have to go to the grocery later, Bella. Do you have any plans today?"

"Hmm… I actually don't have to do anything this Saturday but tomorrow Mom; I have to go to Angela Weber's place. We are currently working on a science experiment," I nodded to myself as I put a hand under my chin, leaning on it. Then I remembered something. "Mom, you have a blueprint due today, right?"

She sighed. "Yes, I have. I'm almost done with it. I'm just stuck with some of the parts but I'll get to it later." She shrugged and turned back to her cooking.

"In that case, I'll take care of the groceries while you focus on your work. You should have told me," I accused.

She set the bacon on the plate and gave me one. She sat on a chair opposite me and said, "Yes, it was my mistake. Now, why is Edward disappointed last night? And he also should be up at this time of the morning," She said, her voice coated with concern.

That brought back my feeling of confusion and I also wondered, why? "I don't know, Mom. Wait, I had an idea. Why don't I give him his breakfast upstairs? That way, he can eat and share why he was feeling disappointed and angry."

Mom smiled. "I love how close you two are. I'm glad that my son and daughter aren't like other siblings out there who rather fight than take care for each other."

I just smiled and after finishing my own breakfast, I grabbed another plate and headed upstairs. Both Edward and I have our rooms at the second floor. I knocked on his door but not a sound came out. I opened it, only to find his room empty. I closed it and a thought entered my mind. Whenever he's sad or angry, he would float at the third floor in his piano room to play.

I made my way at the third floor and stopped when I reached the door of his piano room. I planned to knock but I hesitated. I always loved it whenever he plays, so if he does right now, I wouldn't miss it for the world.

I slowly entered and I was right. He was indeed playing. He was dressed for the day already and his back was facing me so he didn't notice me. This room was soundproof (his own request) that is why we have a hard time sometimes knowing if he was in here or not. I sat on one of the chairs he had in this spacious room. I set the plate with bacon and eggs on one of the chairs as well and listened to him play.

When he finished playing, I stood up and clapped like we were really in a music hall. His head snapped in my direction and his eyes were like emeralds. What happened to him?

"Edward, what's wrong? You're worrying me and Mom," I asked in a concerned tone.

"Do not worry about me, Bella. I'll be fine." I didn't miss the way he said _I'll be_. I furrowed my eyebrows and walked to where he sat. I put a hand over his shoulder and he seemed to relax a bit.

"What is bothering you? You know you can always tell me." I said in a calm tone. He was quiet for a moment before shaking his head. I felt my heart shattered. This was the first time he didn't let me in to his problem. I didn't realize that I was crying until a sob escaped down my throat.

He finally looked up, shocked to see the state I was in. "Bella, don't cry. Please." He pleaded. But I can't. What happened last night that made my beloved brother act like this and now me? I felt his hands pulling me down so that I was sitting beside him. He wrapped his arms around me and tucked me under his chin. My hands immediately snaked around him. I'm the one who was supposed to help him yet I was the one being comforted?

"Tell me, Edward. What made you act so… _different_ last night?" I was finally able to control my sudden outburst. He sighed deeply and finally admitted, "I broke my promise, Bella. To Mom, to you and to myself."

"What? I don't understand?" I was confused.

"Remember when you were ten and I was twelve, someone in school was being miserable to you and how suddenly he stopped being bad and I came home bruised?" Now that he mentioned it I do remembered.

"Oh yeah, that one. And then you came to my room and promised me that no one will hurt me again. Yes, I remember."

"Well I broke it yesterday. I saw your terrified look when those men were stalking you. I know that you felt unable to protect yourself at that moment. I also broke my promise to Mom. Because I let you out of my sight, you almost got in trouble. I am so sorry, Bella." I saw regret burning in his eyes. If I weren't his sister, I wouldn't be touched by his words. If I didn't love him, I would have thought he was being melodramatic but no. We were together all of our life. He knew my strengths and weaknesses and I also knew his. I knew that he didn't want his loved ones to get hurt and that is one of the traits I love in my brother. He had the capacity to love grandly. I instantly felt jealous to whoever it was who'll have his heart but quickly shook it off.

"Edward, it's alright. I wasn't hurt or anything and you know Rosalie, I'm sure she can take care of those boys," _or not_, I mentally added, "So don't be a worrywart and have this." I pulled away from his embrace and gave him the plate with bacon and eggs. "Here you go, sir," I was trying to lighten the mood.

He gave me crooked grin. A smile that I loved seeing on his face and unknowingly loved it personally too. As he was eating, I asked, "What is the new composition you're playing a while ago. I haven't heard that one yet."

"I actually plan to name it as Bella's Lullaby." He said as he forked a bacon.

"Really? You're naming it after me."

"Of course. It's your own lullaby. I made it for you." My brother that I loved is back.

"You're the best." I leaned to kiss his cheek. He seemed surprise by the affection but smiled anyways.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I'm going to get the groceries, do you want to come?" I stood up and glanced at my watch that said nine forty.

"Sure. Come on." He covered his piano and together we went downstairs.

As Edward washed his plate, I looked for Mom and saw her in her and Dad's room. "Mom, I'm going out now with Edward."

She looked up from her work and gave me a kind smile. "I never doubted that you can do it. Be safe, honey."

"Will do," I walked to the door where Edward was waiting with his car keys.

"Come on," He led the way to the garage and within minutes, we're already speeding towards the Thriftway.

**_….Bella….Edward….Forever….._**

"I think that's everything." I said as we made our way to the counter. We spent only half an hour shopping which is really good.

Edward was the one who pushed the cart while I was getting the things needed in my mental list. We were at a counter when we encountered someone unwanted.

"Hey Edward! I never knew you do the groceries. How are you?" Jessica Stanley's voice rang from the counter beside us. She was pretending I wasn't even there.

"I'm fine, thank you." My brother said politely. Was it just me or was Jessica always appearing wherever my brother is? Luckily, we're almost done while she's not.

"Are you going to my house tonight? You know the party Lauren told you before." She asked. It was clear that it was a closed invitation based on her tone.

"My answer is still no, Jessica. That's all." He answered, irate. Thank the heavens, we're finished! I grabbed a bag but Edward beat my hand and carried all of it with both hands.

"Why won't you like me?" She asked, her voice rising. Edward didn't answer but I did.

"Maybe if you stop stalking him, he'll probably think you're not creepy anymore. Bye!" I quickly hooked my arm with Edward and pulled both of us out of the store leaving a thunderstruck Jessica while some of the male population surrounding seemed to fall a step back away from her.

I was suppressing laughter the whole way and when we reached the Volvo, I couldn't take it anymore. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. I never did something like that before and I never knew how giddy it felt. While I was laughing, Edward was putting the groceries at the trunk. When he closed it with a metallic thud, he was looking at me. His eyes were clearly amused.

I went to his side and said, "Well, do you think that'll get her off you?" He stared at me for a moment before his own laughter rang out.

"I never knew you could pull off something like that. Come on, let's go home." He was still chortling as he opened my door.

In the car, I lightly asked, "So why didn't you like her. Really, not my excuse." I chuckled again.

"Well technically she wasn't my type." He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"What was your type then?" I asked, intrigued.

"Sorry sis, but it's the one thing I won't tell you." He avoided my eyes.

I was about to ask why but we're already at our beautiful home. We got the bags out of the car and entered the house. We saw Mom sitting in the living room, in front of her work. When she saw us she asked, "How's my perfect gentleman and charming young lady?"

"Perfect," Edward answered with that crooked grin.

"Charmed," I answered with a smirk. They both laughed. "Just put them there on the counter, I'm almost done here." Mom said.

"Oh I have to go to Angela's tomorrow." I muttered as I put the bag down. Edward heard me. "You want I'll drop you there and pick you up as well." He offered.

"Sure, my very loving brother." I hugged him. I felt him hugging me back and was happy that I had a brother like him.

**A/N: … Don't look at me. Well, it was more on fluff but I wanted you to see that they're so close and thought that it was only because they're siblings. Hmm… drama is near, I promise. Please review, they are very much appreciated.**


	4. Unfortunate Event

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer with puppy dog eyes; lawyer nods; I sighed sadly) I - I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters, sadly. It all belongs to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer.**_

**A Cullen or A Swan? **_**Unfortunate Event**_

Bella's point of view

"I think it's perfect, Bella," Angela told me for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"'_Finality is death. Perfection is finality. Nothing is perfect. There are lumps in it_._'_ That's what James Stephens said. So this science experiment is not entirely perfect though it is done." I said, closing my notebook after obtaining the necessary data.

"Wow, Bella. I didn't know you're a poet."Angela said while placing our experiment on a shelf in her room.

"Actually, Edward was the one who told me that. It kind of like stuck with me," I admitted, blushing slightly.

"You two were pretty close. Good for the two of you that you have each other." She smiled kindly. Angela was the only girl (out of the gang) that was nice to me.

"I should say the same for you. You love your younger brother very much, I see." I commented.

"Yes, well, he's my brother. We share some genes, so it's only natural that we take care of each other."

We finished earlier than I expected. Edward dropped me off, telling that he'll pick me up at five. It was three and I can't think of anything to do with those two hours left. Not that Angela was a poor host, it's just that the weather wasn't that nice and I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Angela asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just don't like the rain. Any cold, wet thing, I don't really…"I trailed off and shivered slightly.

"I'm sorry, Bella. We have broken the heater and Mom just went out to find someone to repair it." She apologized.

"It's okay. I'm just going to leave when the rain stops. I'll walk home." I checked the phone a while ago and the line was dead. Tough luck.

"Are you sure?" She seemed uncertain.

"Yes. Don't worry." I assured her.

…_**Bella…..Edward…Forever…**_

"I think I can go now." I announced as I got up from the couch. The rain stopped but the sky threatened that there will still be a greater downpour soon.

"Okay, bye Bella. It was nice being your partner." She smiled warmly.

"Same here, Angela. Bye." I walked out of their house and into the deserted roads of Forks. As I walked, I thought about what Angela said earlier that disturbed me. _Yes, well, he's my brother. We share some genes, _those where the words she used to express why he cared for his brother. If I am correct then that meant she and her brother at least share a common trait. I thought about something that Edward and I have in common. I could think of none.

Edward discovered his love for playing the piano when he's five. Just look at Mom and her occupation and you can't doubt they're relatives but me; I had a hard time even learning how to draw and my own handwriting even sucks. Why was it like that?

I was interrupted by my musing when a clap of thunder rang through the woods followed by the great downpour the clouds promised.

"Great," I muttered, half-running as I crossed the street.

What I didn't expect was the ten-wheeler truck dashing down the road at blinding speed. The driver didn't notice me while I stood in shock. What made him aware of me was when the truck hit me and sent me flying a few feet from the vehicle.

Aside from the pain, the only thing I was aware was a man's voice and the feeling of the rain falling on my injured body.

Edward's point of view

I was lying on my bed while Debussy's Clair de Lune floated in my room. I just finished my homework a while ago as I waited for the time I would pick up my sister. I was supposed to do my school work yesterday, but Bella convinced me to do the groceries with her and I just couldn't say no to my dearest sister.

I smiled as I remembered what she did to Jessica yesterday. I didn't know my sister could do that. I looked at the clock and saw it was just four o'clock.

I heard the phone rang downstairs and I heard Mom say, "Hello Cullen residence." I focused on the music, thinking it was just another of her customers.

Suddenly, my bedroom door slammed open and my mother stood, her face a mask of horror. Before I could ask what's wrong, she said shakily, "Edward, I got a call from the hospital. It's Bella."

I quickly stood up and went to stand in front of my mother, fear taking its residence inside my body. "What happened to her Mom?"

"She got into an accident and we have to hurry. Come on." She touched my face for a second before turning to rush downstairs. I followed in a trance as I grabbed my car keys, leaving the soft music playing in my room.

**A/N: Aren't you happy that I updated earlier than you expected? Sorry if it was short. Anyway, this is somewhat like the turning point of the story. Review if you wanted to know what will happen next… **


	5. Revelation

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer with puppy dog eyes; lawyer nods; I sigh sadly) I - I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters, unfortunately. It all belongs to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer.**_

**A Cullen or A Swan? **_**Revelation**_

**A/N: This chapter is mostly on Edward's point of view since Bella is unconscious from the accident. I hope you all like it… **

_Edward's point of view_

Pacing wasn't enough to keep me from the terror of knowing my sister's life was in jeopardy. Dad was conducting a heart surgery when Bella was rushed to the hospital so he wasn't aware that his only daughter was undergoing a crucial operation. Until now…

"Esme," came my father's frantic voice as he rounded up a corner. His eyes were filled with horror as he stared at my mother. My mother's eyes were just the same. At that moment, the doctor, who was in charge of my sister's operation, decided to show up. We all rushed to him, wanting information about Bella.

"She was still in a critical condition. She lost a lot of blood from the accident and she needs transfusion," he explained.

"I'll be the donor," Carlisle volunteered.

"No, let it be me," Esme said with a shaky voice.

"I want to give Bella the blood," I argued.

"Why don't we check first who is compatible with her blood and who is not," the doctor reminded the procedure to stop our little fight.

We all agreed and followed him to do the proper test. I hope Bella will be alright.

…_**.Bella…Edward…..Forever…...**_

"What?" We all exclaimed at the doctor's pronouncement.

The rest of the gang followed when they heard what happened to Bella (this town is small enough for the gossip to spread like wildfire). Now we were staring at the doctor like he was speaking a different language.

"None of us have the same blood type as Bella?" I asked slowly, still not believing. How can that happen, she's my sister!

"That's impossible, Herald. Either Esme or I at least have to have a blood type that is compatible for our daughter's blood transfusion. How can this be?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't understand it either, Carlisle. Unless…," the doctor trailed off.

"Unless what, doctor?" Esme asked, more panicky since none of them could help her.

"Unless, she's not your daughter," he finished.

There was a moment of silence. My mind went blank and what Dr. Bell last said lingered. _Unless she's not your daughter._

"That's ridiculous! Bella is my sister. She is and she always will be," I exclaimed. What the doctor was saying can't be true.

"Doctor, maybe there is some mistake. It's just not possible, is it?" Mom retorted.

"Nothing's impossible, Mrs. Cullen," he said seriously.

At that moment, a nurse, maybe in her early fifties, came to the still shocked group. She looked at each people with her gray eyes and said, "My name is Lisa and I do believe I heard 'Cullen' as I was passing. Am I right?"

"Of course, Lisa. This is Dr. Cullen and his family," he gestured a hand towards us as the old woman's eyes widened. "You haven't heard about Dr. Cullen since you were reassigned when he got here. But now that you're here, he's Dr. Cullen. What is the matter?"

"I–I have a confession to make to you, Doctor Cullen. Fifteen years ago, I was working at the nursery as a replacement. An old woman and a young boy with the same messy bronze hair as that man," she waved a hand in my direction. "came in. The old woman asked me to look out for the boy while she went to the restroom. It was my entire fault. I didn't notice when he unclasped those tags and–and I didn't know who was baby Cullen and baby Swan." She was sobbing now. "I heard when you were saying that the girl might be not your daughter. I'm afraid that I–I exchanged those two babies. I'm so sorry." She went back to sobbing as we all stood, stunned by her pronouncement. Alice, who heard everything, started to tear up. She went to the nurse and asked, "I'm Alice Swan and I am the same age with Bella even the same birthday. Do you think you exchanged the two of us?"

The nurse didn't answer but she was covering her face with her hands. "There's one way to find out." Dr. Bell said gravely. "Ms. uhm, Swan? Please call your parents. After that follow me, let us do the necessary test."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I stared at the faces of Mom, Dad and my friends. They all wore grave expressions and I did not need to look at a mirror to know I was also wearing the same.

…_**.…Bella….…...…..Edward…..Forever….**_

One hour later, three things were confirmed: Alice was my true sister. Bella was the daughter of Charlie and Renee. Bella will be okay for she had blood transfusion, using the blood of her true father, Charlie. The last confirmation pleased me that my sis–, no Bella wasn't my sister anymore and the thought brought a sharp twinge in my heart, that Bella was all right.

I stood in front of the sink in the hospital's restroom. I splashed myself with cold water, in vain hope of getting some peace of mind. I heard the door opened and closed and saw that Emmett and Jasper's reflection in the mirror.

"Edward," Emmett paused and didn't continue until a minute. "Argh! Even I didn't know what to say. I don't know if I should say sorry or it's okay, because even I have no words for this." He finally admitted.

"What will I do?" I asked and heard my voice tinted with desperation.

"Edward why don't we go out and see what's happening. Alice and Rosalie went to the cafeteria and your parents are talking with Alice, I mean, _Bella's_ parents." Jasper suggested.

With a deep sigh, I went out and set foot towards the waiting room. I heard them before I saw them as I rounded up the corner. They were talking about something or agreeing since Mom was nodding as well as Mrs. Swan.

"Edward," Dad greeted me as soon as he saw who came. "We were just agreeing to some things like keeping their names and only changing the last and we also agreed to let them keep the things that they owned. Bella would be moving to the Swans as well as Alice will be moving with us."

I just nodded, the little peace I have gained in the restroom dissolved immediately.

Dr. Bell came out and announced, "Bella was already in a private room. She is expected to be conscious in about any minute."

We all followed Dr. Bell, and Dad was talking with him about Bella's vitals. I looked behind me and saw Emmett and Jasper as well as Rosalie and Alice following silently.

Dr. Bell opened the door for us and we filed inside. My heart lost a beat as I saw Bella for the first time. There weren't that many tubes attached to her than I imagined. I almost smiled at the scene in my head where Bella flinched at all the needles injected in her skin. Her skin was bruised and bloodied and I felt guilty at the last image I conjured in my head.

"Uhm… Renee, Esme?" Chief Swan called their attention. "I'm going to leave. My colleagues are having an interview with the driver of the truck and I guess I need to talk to him as well."

"Be careful," Mrs. Swan said in a tone that said she usually say this to her husband.

"Always am," He answered.

"I'll come with you, Charlie," Carlisle told the chief and together, with Dr. Bell, they left the room.

A soft groan made us all look at the girl lying on the bed. Soon, Bella's eyes fluttered opened and I braced myself for another round of revelation.

**A/N: Ahh… The Cullens and Swan found out already. Next chapter is back to Bella's point of view. **

**Remember, reviews are loved and appreciated!**


	6. The Truth

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer with puppy dog eyes; lawyer nods; I sigh sadly) I - I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters, unfortunately. It all belongs to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer.**_

**A Cullen or A Swan? **_**The Truth**_

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I figured I should have done this earlier, oh well. Just keep reviewing and I will keep updating… :D**

_Bella's point of view_

Pain. That was the most dominant feeling that I could make out. The last thing I remembered was the truck hitting me. I felt weak and all I could see was a bright light. The want to go to the bright light was undeniable. But there is something that was keeping me rooted to where I was and soon, I felt myself rising from the state I was in.

With a gasp, my eyes fluttered opened and I immediately looked at my surroundings. The paleness of the room made me guess I was in a hospital. I heard shuffling beside me. I looked in that direction and saw my family and friends.

"Bella," Esme rushed to my side and cupped my face with one of her hands.

"Mom?" I croaked. I cleared my throat to try to get rid of my rasp voice. "What happened?"

Before she could respond, Mrs. Swan walked to her side and smiled at me. "How are you, Bella?"

"I'm fine, thank you," I said, a bit surprised that she was here.

"Bella!" came the holler of my friends.

"Hey guys," I said weakly. I looked at each their faces with a small smile of my own. I noticed that they were wearing tight smiles. Guess I made them nervous. "Sorry, it was stupid of me to cross the street in the middle of a rainstorm." I added with a roll of my eyes. It was one of the actions that seemed harmless. Only I could get in an accident what with the amount of bad luck I had.

"How can you be sorry at a time like this Bella?" Edward asked as he walked closer to my bed. I saw relief, fear and anguish?–in his green eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I should have waited you but why do you look tormented? Did something bad happen?" I asked nervously.

He let out a strained chuckle. "Nothing's wrong," he said while he avoided my eyes. "Nothing's wrong, baby sister." His face contorted in pain for a brief second before he walked out of the room.

"Edward," I called out while tears unconsciously ran down my cheeks. Why am I always touchy when it comes to my brother?

"Bella." Mom hugged me and restrained me from totally sitting up. I didn't know I was also unconsciously reaching for him. Alice also had tears rushing down her cheeks as she went over to Renee and put an arm on her waist. "We have to tell you something."

"What is it, Mom?" I said cautiously.

"I–I'm not your mother, Bella," she said in a cracking voice while my eyes widen in shock. "There was an incident fifteen years ago. There was a lady who accidentally interchanged two babies," she was sobbing now. "Her mistake wasn't revealed until one of the two got an accident and there became problem with their blood types. The lady showed up and admitted it and after some test, it was confirmed that the two children lived in two wrong lives." She cried.

I just stared at her, waiting for someone to tell me this is was all just a prank. When no one did, I asked Esme in a small voice, "If I am the other baby, who was the other?"

Alice stepped forward and said, "It is I, Bella. We were exchanged when were little." She sobbed in her handkerchief.

I couldn't believe this. I just can't believe this. "You're all kidding me, right? This is all a plan to make fun of me right?" I looked at all their faces. No one said I was right.

"Bella, it's all true. I am your real mother. I am, sweetie," Renee said with her own tears falling on her cheeks.

I was silent for a long time and nobody dared to make a sound. Finally, I asked in a, surprisingly, calm tone, "I am a Swan, then?"

Esme nodded and Renee came over and wrapped her arms around me. She wept and, admittedly, I wept too.

"Bells, I can't believe how calm you were to take all of this." Rosalie commented when Renee and I were done hugging and were now smiling.

I shrugged. "I was surprised but then I realized no one loses somebody. We all have together. With different roles, I might add. Now, Alice is Esme and Carlisle's daughter and Edward's sister." My heart broke at the sibling part. Then I yawned.

They all chuckled and Esme said, "We have to give Bella some rest." They all agreed while Esme kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear, "In my eyes, you'll always be a daughter to me." Renee also kissed my forehead and gave me slight squeeze in the hand before smiling.

"Mom," I called. "Yes," Renee and Esme said together and they looked embarrassed. I giggled and continued, "Can either one of you call Edward. Please." They smiled and nodded and left the room. I glanced at the room again then for the first time, at myself. A paper was wrapped in one of my wrist and something was written on it. I read it: _Swan, Isabella Marie, 15._ With a sigh, I set my hand down. I was staring at the ceiling when I heard the door opened. I looked down and saw Edward and smiled. He smiled back. He sat in one of the chairs and I turned my head to face him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in his gentlemanly way.

"I'm fine," I said, smiling slightly. "Why did you run away earlier?"

His face darkened. "I–," he started as he looked down. "Uhm, to be honest, I didn't take the truth calmly. Unlike what you did." He looked up and stared into my eyes sadly. "Aren't you sad that I'm not your brother?" He asked with a teasing smile though his eyes were still sad.

"Of course I am sad," I said quietly. "But we still have each other. I mean, we're all living in the same town and we are studying in the same high school. We won't live in the same house, though. But it's better to know the truth than live in a lie, don't you think?" I asked lightly.

He stared at me for a while, and then he caressed my cheek. My skin tingled at his touch. Strange. "You're amazing, Bella. You were able to look at the bright side at this situation." He shook his head in amazement.

"No I'm not," I countered, a little flattered. "I'm just being rational. Besides, you are just emotional, br–Edward." I almost slipped and I looked at him quickly if he caught it. Of course he did. "Bella you can still consider me as your brother." He went back to caressing my cheek for he stopped as I was speaking.

"Wow, thanks," I said sarcastically. "You should start bonding with Alice, though. She might get jealous that I'm stealing her brother." I was just joking. Alice, behind her exuberance and bluntness, is actually quite a good person. She even had what she called her "sixth sense" where she can be a psychic. I swear that girl can see the future.

"You know Alice. She'll understand." Edward said as he smiled that crooked smile of his. "I heard the doctor say you'll be alright. And your parents agreed that you'll be discharged on Wednesday."

I was silent for a few minutes before I groaned.

"Bella what's wrong? What hurts?" his eyes ran to the monitors beside my bed.

"I'm not dying, silly." I snorted. "I just realized I'm having Alice's giant bedroom which mostly consists her overly large closet."

He laughed loudly and I couldn't help but smile. I can bear with those kinds of things, what I can't bear was the people I loved in pain.

**A/N: Phew! I hate writing this part of the story. By the way, I already thought of my next story! I'm so excited but I'll start with it after ACOAS. I'll give you the summary at the end of the epilogue.**

**Anyway, review, review, review! I'll be waiting…**


	7. New Life

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer with puppy dog eyes; lawyer nods; I sigh sadly) I - I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters, unfortunately. It all belongs to the marvelous Stephenie Meyer.**_

**A Cullen or A Swan? **_**New Life**_

**A/N: For simplynessiecullen: This story's end is not yet near. I promise you, there will be a progress in Bella and Edward's relationship. I'm not sure how many chapters left but there are still a lot of things that are going to happen… :D**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

_Bella's point of view_

Just like what Edward said, I was discharged Wednesday morning. I moved to Swan residence immediately, surprised to find that my things back at the Cullens' were there. Esme (who was present when I was released and came with us on the way to my real home) explained that she already arranged it so I wouldn't have the trouble to go back and forth, constructing my room. I thanked her gratefully and Mom (Renee), Dad (Charlie) and Esme left my room so I could rest. They told me I could come to school tomorrow, if I want to. I said I will and they left after Renee gave me a kiss on the forehead, as well as Esme.

During my two-day stay at the hospital, Renee and I became closer. She told me stories about the family that I haven't heard when I was still a Cullen. I also told her stories about me and I found out, I shared a lot of qualities with her and Charlie. My poor dancing skills, for example, were from Charlie (she giggled at that). The longer I thought about being a Swan, the surer I was that I am one.

They also righted the necessary documents. They arranged Alice and I's birth certificates and school papers and now I am a certified Swan and Alice was a certified Cullen.

Angela visited Monday, when she finally learned what happened to me. The poor girl felt terribly guilty that she let me go on such bad weather, thus led me being in an accident. I assured her that it wasn't her fault and after a few more words, she didn't argue but she was still crying. When Mom and Esme told her about the revelation and her eyes widen and her mouth dropped open in astonishment. Angela was silent for a minute before she asked me that if it weren't for the accident, we'll all not know the truth. I said, maybe because I really don't know but maybe it's all for the best.

The gang also visited me during those two days, as well as Carlisle and Esme. They told me the latest happenings at school and Edward even bought me a new book to read. Edward and I also talked and I learned he was the one who messed with my photos last Saturday. I narrowed my eyes at his stupid "I-can't-protect-you-enough thing" and smacked his head when he turned away from me. The both of us were really close.

I was interrupted by my thoughts when I glanced at my bedside table. It was in the same arrangement I had back at the Cullens except for an additional photo that stood at the place of my former family picture. It was Charlie and Renee in it and I thought Esme wanted to put my real family in its place but knowing me, kept the former family picture. I got misty-eyed as I considered that. In the middle of the three pictures though, Edward and I's, there lay a small paper with a familiar handwriting on it. I read it: _Sorry, Bella_. The handwriting was Edward's. I smiled softly and lay back down on the bed.

I went to school the next morning. I learned from our conversation that Renee was very busy and always leaves early for work. Charlie leaves the same time as she does and sometimes they just have coffee for breakfast. That morning, I was surprised to find the both of them still home. They said they just couldn't leave me alone and I was instantly touched by my parents' affection.

Renee drove me to school using her Ferrari. She told me she would get me one soon, as well. I thanked her and got out of the car. I went to my first class, looking like it was another normal day.

My morning classes went exceptionally well except for Mike (typical) asking about my condition and so did some classmates of mine. I was on my way to the cafeteria when my path was blocked by none other than Jessica Stanley. I bit back a groan as I looked at her smug face.

"Hey Swan," she sneered and I felt some of my courage dropped for she knew I am not Edward's sister. Oh boy… "I heard from Angela about that accident and how a little something's revealed," she said in that nasal voice of hers. "Karma is a bitch, isn't it?" She smiled sweetly but in my eyes it was sickeningly.

I was about to make a comeback when a petite figure skipped to my side. "Hey Jessica, if you know what's best for you, you better turn around and just walk away. Cullen or not, Edward and Bella are still close. As for you, well," Alice pretended to flipped her hair. "You're just someone with an evil aura who doesn't even have a real friend, someone who pays surgeons to reconstruct their body and someone that boys have a hard time stomaching! Let's go, Bells." Alice dragged my arm and we didn't speak until we reached our lunch table.

"That girl irritates me! Grr…" she slammed her things on the table and sat down on her chair.

"Alice, you shouldn't have said that. It was kind of offensive." I said worriedly.

"What is it?" Edward asked from beside me.

"Jessica." Alice said in a tone that implied it explained anything.

Edward opened his mouth to speak when we sensed someone behind us. "I'm so sorry, Bella." It was Angela and I turned to face her. "I shouldn't have let Jessica scare me into saying that." She looked remorseful once more.

"It's okay, Angela. You didn't do any serious harm." I responded.

Ben tapped her shoulder and with a last glance that showed guilt, she went back to their table.

"Just wait, that Jessica," Rosalie commented in an angry voice.

"Stop it, please." I pleaded, looking at her. She sighed and went back to eating.

"Come let's grab something to eat. The hospital made you thin," Edward commented, standing up and offering me his hand.

"Come on, dude. Bella's always thin," Emmett bellowed.

We laughed and I joined Edward in line to get food. Just as we finished paying for our meal, Jessica appeared and Edward shielded me like she's some sort of threat. But her expression was different and I swear this was the first time I saw Jessica wore it.

"I am sorry. Bella, Edward," she apologized, looking at us as she said our name. "I've been very horrible to you, Bella, I hope you forgive me." Silent tears shed her face as her face showed guilt. Why is everyone always guilty?

Edward seemed to doubt her so I looked at her carefully and I saw it in her eyes, true guilt. Shoving past Edward and asking him to hold my food for awhile, I encircled my arms around her. She seemed shock at first then she hugged me back. I could feel the whole cafeteria gone silent and I could feel everyone's astonished stares in our direction.

"I hope you start living your life free from negative emotions, Jessica. Start appreciating what you are and what you have, okay." I told her as we both pulled back.

"I thought what everyone says about you is utter gibberish," she said a she wiped her eyes with her handkerchief. "But now I realized they're right. You are the best. Thank you very much, Bella." She pecked my cheek and with her face glowing, she strolled back to her table. Everyone was still quiet as I grabbed my food from Edward (even he was staring at me with astonishment and adoration) and went to our table.

After a few more minutes, everything went back to normal.

"Isabella Marie Swan. What. Was. That?" Alice was looking at me like I'd grown another head.

"What?" I asked as I bit my sandwich and sipped on my strawberry juice.

"THAT," they said in unison.

"Can you please be more specific?" I requested, taking another bite.

But Emmett already had me in his arms and was giving me his infamous bear hug. "This girl is amazing!"

"Emmett… can't… breathe…" I gasped.

After putting me down, Rosalie smacked him in the back of his head and I heard her say, "She's eating, you idiot." – and Edward just stared at me fondly.

"Bella, you're a saint," Alice remarked as she rested her chin on her hand.

"If I am a saint, then you're a goddess – the goddess of shopaholics," They all laughed merrily and our discussion was interrupted by the bell ringing.

The rest of the day went well and everyone stared at me just like on the first day of school. I should have known something was off, what with a danger magnet like me…

**A/N: Yipee! I love this chapter so far… Oh and I don't mean to insult plastic surgeries… I just have to stick to the characters.**

**Well, you know what to do. You don't? Then all you need to do is… REVIEW.**


	8. Almost Happily Ever After

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer with puppy dog eyes; lawyer nods; I sigh sadly) I - I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters, unfortunately. It all belongs to the marvelous Stephenie Meyer.**_

**A Cullen or A Swan? **_**Almost Happily Ever After**_

_Bella's point of view_

The next day went on normally, just like any other day. Except for the fact that Jessica was kind to me and the boys were literally worshipping the ground I was walking.

"You know Bella, you really amazed us. We are planning to build a Bella fans club. You wanna suggest a name?" Mike went on usually with his ranting. What he said made me freeze. I wanted to smack every male in the head right now… Oh! I suddenly had a terrific idea.

"Mike, you're friends with Jessica right?" I asked with a smile. He nodded but his brows furrowed in confusion. "I was thinking and I realized you and Jess seemed perfect with each other." Yup, Jessica had a nickname.

"Really?" Mike asked and surprisingly his eyes brightened.

"You like her," I guessed, stopping to stare at him. He blushed and nodded but said, "But she was like, using boys. I really like her but I don't want to go to someone who can't even like me. And then, you were like very kind to people so I guessed courting you wouldn't be a waste of time."

I wanted to smack him again but I resisted and said, "You saw how Jessica switched alter egos, maybe you could give her a chance?"

"Maybe. Okay, thank you, Bella." He hugged me and I saw some boys present glare at the poor boy. He dashed off in the direction of Jessica's class, I guessed.

As I walked, Edward appeared at my side. "What did Newton do?" He asked and his voice was a bit angry.

"I talked him into going out with Jessica. I saw how she would steal a glance in his direction at English and I guess I could give them a helping hand," I shrugged and smiled. Edward's presence was really messing with my moods.

"Oh. That's good. Come on." He unconsciously draped an arm around my shoulder. He used to do that always and I repressed a shiver of… something I didn't understand.

When we reached the cafeteria, everyone in our table was already there.

"Hey guys!" Edward and I greeted.

A chorus of hellos answered us. Alice reminded us of our trip tomorrow. We agreed last night that we're going to 'hang out' at Seattle. I wasn't that gloomy because there's no shopping trip. Outside, rain started to descend but Alice assured us that we don't have to worry about it.

At the second to the last class, the school registrar's voice rang at the speakers. "Classes are suspended. Hail is expected this evening that is why the principal agreed to dismiss students early. Thank you." At the middle of the announcement, students whooped and cheered. I remained silent. Remember, cold and wet hater.

Edward had been kind to drop me home and he and Alice went back home. I decided to cook dinner and Charlie and Renee liked it. I went to bed early that night after receiving a text from Alice that our trip was cancelled.

I woke up the next morning and went on about my everyday rituals. And now, I was lying on my stomach and reading the book Edward bought for me. Since Mom and Dad were at work, there was nothing more I could do at home than read, even my homework were done.

My phone rang and I answered it. It was Alice.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" Her voice was shaking and she seemed to be crying.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"We–We're moving," she said sadly and she sobbed.

"What?"

"Dad got reassigned in Chicago. He said he can't do anything to change the assignment. Oh Bella, I'm going to miss you. All of you guys." She wailed again.

I sat frozen. Leave. And if I am so unlucky it might take forever and they'll never come back. I remembered the surprised tone of Rosalie and Edward when they told me how easy I accepted the 'baby swapping' situation. I told them that as long as we're all together nothing matters. But now, the Cullens are leaving. Edward, how will he react?

I didn't realized I've been trapped in my thoughts for a long time, so when I picked up my phone (I dropped it on the floor), the line was dead.

I let it go as tears filled my eyes. I lay back down on my bed, curled in a ball and cried. I should have known I was too unlucky to have a good life. The rain drowned my sobs of agony and sadness. I didn't know I heard it, or maybe I felt it, whatever it was, I knew someone was knocking at the front door.

I stood up and went downstairs. My hunch was correct when I opened the door. But I didn't expect it to be Edward.

"Edward? Come in." He was wearing a raincoat but it was raining too hard that I guessed his clothes were also wet. He quickly stepped inside and removed his coat while I closed the door and turned up the heater.

"Alice said you didn't answer her back when she was talking to you on the phone. Are you okay?" Edward asked and I finally looked at his emerald eyes. It was cold and empty.

"I'm fine," I answered breaking our eye contact to grab a towel for him.

"Thanks," he muttered when I handed him one. I sat on the couch and opened the television. I felt him sat next to me and I looked at him.

And almost died.

He removed his shirt because it was wet, of course, but this was the first time I saw him half-naked.

_Oh get a grip, Bella. He's your brother, for goodness sake! _The angel in my head said.

_No, he isn't. _The evil one smiled.

_Ah yes, but still… _Angel paled but argued.

_Stop it! _I screamed at them in my mind. Wow, I can't believe I did something stupid.

"Bella? You don't mind, right?" Edward's concerned voice broke my internal battle and I guessed he noticed me staring at him with my mouth stupidly hanging open.

I cleared me throat and nodded. I considered letting him borrow one of Charlie's shirts but I didn't even know where it was and he probably won't like letting me borrow his shirt to others.

Silence filled the room and when I couldn't take it anymore, I said, "I'll get you something to drink." But as I stood up, he grabbed my hand. I turned to look at him and he was staring at me with a glassy look.

"What should I do, Bella?" he stood up and ran his thumb over my cheek. "I tried talking to Carlisle, but it didn't work. I pleaded to just stay here but they wouldn't allow it. What should I do?" He asked again and a tear escaped his eye.

"Don't cry, Edward. You're already seventeen no one is supposed to cry at this age, especially in this kind of situation," I tried to say but I wasn't even thinking about it, even my voice wasn't persuasive. "I know. You could call me. That'll work, right?"

"It's different, Bella. I won't see you graduate or even see you sign whatever college applications you got. We won't be seeing each other again." His voice was pained.

"You could still visit me here, sometimes, or I could visit you there at Chicago." I told him.

"Dad said no international trips until we graduate. That is why I fought with him last night," he smiled faintly.

"You what? He what?" I was having a hard time processing this situation, seriously.

His face darkened. "He said we will try to make a new life in Chicago. He said fifteen years had been a long time and he finally thought that this situation might be for the best." He chuckled darkly. "How very wrong were they."

"How about Esme, did she agreed?" I asked hopefully.

"She was very sad at what happened. She can't move on and thought that maybe this can be a nice start. She even said, 'Let us see where the wind may have taken us'. I can't believe them," he exclaimed.

Were Carlisle and Esme possessed by some weird elemental spirit or was there something more behind these actions?

"Alice said Carlisle tried to stop it? What happened to that, huh?" I said through my tears.

"I have a guess that he really didn't plan all of these but he had no choice but to go, maybe the moving on part was a lie, I don't know and I don't care, Bella. What should I do? You already played a big part of my life. More than Carlisle and Esme's. What should I do to not lose you?" His voice sounded very desperate that I hugged him, tightening my grip on him than I usually do.

"Come to me one day, Edward. Search Forks to find me, if you like and I shall wait for you – like what brothers and sisters do," I added the last part because we're starting to sound like star-crossed lovers.

I heard him sigh. "Yes, you're right. You always are." He pulled back to grin at me but his eyes were still sad.

"When are you leaving by the way? I was thinking maybe we could…" I trailed off when I saw his expression. He's the burning man, again.

"Don't tell me it's today?" I gasped, shocked. Fresh tears started to fall down my face.

He just nodded and pulled me in his arms once again. He buried his face in my mahogany hair and I heard him muttering, "I'm going to miss you," over and over again.

When we finally both pulled back, I reached for his shirt and threw it to him. "Leave now, Edward. You're just making it harder for me," I tried to say lightly but failed.

Edward pulled the t-shirt over his head and I watched his muscles flexed. _Come on, Bella. Brother!_ Or was it? Was it the only feeling I have for him? Brotherly?

"Goodbye, Edward…" the words left my lips before I could stop them. He leaned and kissed my cheek while my heart skipped a beat at the contact. Strange yet so confusing.

He didn't say anything but strolled out of the house. I sat there, staring into nothingness until I saw the towel he used, draped at the end of the sofa. I picked it up and folded it and went upstairs to put it on my drawer. As I passed my bedroom window, I saw a Mercedes, a Porsche and a Volvo passed the street. The Volvo stopped and without thinking, I dashed downstairs to see if he was here again.

I was wrong.

As I opened the front door, I didn't see a car in sight, nor the Volvo and its owner.

**A/N: Surprise drama, people! And please don't hate me… and Carlisle and Esme… I don't even know how I created this horrific chapter; I just wrote what I felt like writing… **

**Save me guys from a major headache and tell me in your reviews if I should prolong the agony between these two lovable characters… Reviews are always appreciated…**

**By all means, thanks to my sister who proposed the idea of a shirtless Edward ;)**


	9. Reunited

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer with puppy dog eyes; lawyer nods; I sigh sadly) I - I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters, unfortunately. It all belongs to the outstanding Stephenie Meyer.**_

**A Cullen or A Swan? **_**Reunited**_

**A/N: Hel-lo… Sorry if I only updated now. I had internet problems at the moment and I'm praying that it won't further affect my posting of chapter…**

_Bella's point of view_

One decade; Ten years; One hundred and twenty months; Three thousand, six hundred and fifty two days; Eighty seven thousand and six hundred hours passed since I last saw that specific silver Volvo while I was in my bedroom. I cried a lot that night and Renee comforted me when she came home. Even my school friends told me that it's okay and it's not like we're not going to see each other again.

I graduated from high school and got miraculously accepted at Cornell. Mom and Dad were so happy for me but saddened at the thought of me moving out when we're only together for four years. What broke my heart was when my parents had an accident on the day of my graduation. I rushed to the hospital after graduation when I received a phone call from Seattle West telling me what happened. Seems like they weren't far from Forks when the accident happened. I was so frantic; I lost my phone on the way.

Unfortunately, it wasn't just my phone I lost that day.

The police gave me a bouquet of freesias and a box from Tiffany's, telling me that my mother was protecting it with her arms when they found her at the car. I cried and clutched the gifts to my chest. I decided to bury my parents at Forks Cemetery and the rest of the gang (Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett) condoled with me. I never felt so guilty in my entire life. If only I studied at somewhere near, they wouldn't be in an accident. The trio scolded me when I told them that and reminded me that an accident is an accident and that no one is to blame.

I opened the jewelry box when I got home and there nestled a necklace. The band was silver and sapphire gems were imbedded at the exquisite waves that designed the very sentimental necklace. I cried again that night and the next morning a lawyer came to tell me some news. He said that Renee somewhat had one of her friends make a last will and testament when I was at Cornell. In her will it said that everything, she and Charlie owned were mine, even the house in Forks. I was still devastated by what happened and I barely registered what he said.

When I was presented the building Renee used to work on her cases, I cannot believe what I was seeing. Here, in the heart of Seattle, rested a very tall building, the type of building where you might see people as tiny as an ant from above. I can even see Mt. Rainier. The lawyer said that Renee owned half the building and he also added that I can use the building when I am in need of an office of my own.

And in a few months time, I worked as a lawyer in that same building, here in Seattle. I decided to move here and just visit my home in Forks once a month. Sometimes, thoughts of Edward searching for me at Forks entered my mind whenever I'm not home. I lost my phone and I have no other way to contact him. I considered dimly of him not finding me, but still I hoped.

It was Friday and I was going through my work, as usual. My secretary, Bree, was taking care of my clients in the room next to mine. An embezzlement case was surely making my head ached. At that moment, Bree entered the room with a stack of papers in her arms.

"Bella, here are the documents you asked for," she panted and I quickly rushed to her side to take half of the pile in my arms.

"Thank you, Bree. Did Mr. James Everett call?" I asked as I set the papers on the table.

"He did, Ma'am, uh, I mean Bella," she corrected quickly. I told her when she was hired to call me Bella and dropped the formality. "He was sorry again for giving you the embezzlement case and was asking if you would join him for dinner. Of course, I told him you were busy."

I sighed in frustration. Even clients were like my high school suitors. "Oh and Bella," Bree said uncertainly.

"Hmm?" I replied already studying the papers.

"There are two businessmen looking for you out there. I already told them you were working on a case but they said they will not leave until they have a word with you."

I looked up to meet her nervous stare. "Tell them to enter after ten minutes. I guess I'll have to face them." I sighed.

"You're the best, Bella," she smiled before leaving.

I lay on my chair and continued my work, at the back of my mind, wondering who in the world were these anxious clients.

_Edward's point of view_

I should have jumped off a cliff the moment I graduated. Due to some problems, I failed to fly to Forks after my graduation. I got caught up with my own job and soon, I was running a business which forbidden me to fly immediately.

Finally, I found a chance to fly here at Seattle. But luck wasn't with me, when I was accused of trespassing. I just bought a house and the owner was a middle-aged man, he was supposed to drop the documents today but I was surprised to find an old lady enter and started accusing me for trespassing. I told her my transaction with the man under the name, Mr. Everett. The old woman cursed but still sued me even though I was innocent.

So I am searching for a decent lawyer in a city I barely knew when I stumbled upon Mr. Peter Flynn, a former business partner of mine. He told me of this lawyer that was very famous here. The fifty-six year old man went on about how great she is as he volunteered to take me to the lawyer's office. I was a bit distracted to say the least and I only caught a few words from his description of the lawyer.

A petite woman greeted us as we reached the office at the topmost floor. The room was very nice. It was plain but there seemed to be a businesslike air that surrounded it. She was busy with some papers and she gestured for us to sit on the sofa.

"We would like to speak to your boss. I guess that was obvious." Peter chuckled.

The woman, who was now sitting across us and serving coffee, answered, "My boss is very busy with a case at the moment. Sorry but I guess you should just find another lawyer."

I was about to reply that it was okay when Peter countered, "At least let us speak with your boss. Please, I really want her to take this case. We won't be leaving until we talked to her."

The secretary pursed her lips and finally said, "Wait a moment," she carried a stack of papers and entered into another room.

"She? This lawyer's a woman?" I asked him, curious.

"Didn't I tell you? Her name is Isabella Swan. She's the best lawyer in town. Mind you, she got the beauty and the brains," he continued with his rant while I froze. Bella_… _is _here_!

The secretary chose that moment to reappear. This time she had a relieved smile. "She said to wait for ten minutes."

"That's wonderful," Peter said gratefully.

"Peter," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"What, Edward?" he asked turning to me.

"Do you mind if I talk to her alone?"

"I supposed so," he replied though he looked disappointed.

I realized that God found a way to reunite the two of us and I couldn't contain my joy. I started thinking what does she look like now? If her brown hair was still that long and wavy? If she still does that infamous blush whenever she's embarrassed?

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Peter nudged me. "Hey, Edward. You can go now."

I stood up quickly and I heard Peter muttered, "Anxious, much?" I walked the few steps to the door and turned the knob. I stepped inside and closed the door. Strawberry and freesia scents wafted through my nostrils and I smiled. She had her back to the door and she was typing something in her laptop. I noticed her mahogany curls grew and if it was possible, it became a shade darker. She was wearing the usual office clothes and I didn't know anyone who could pull it off but her.

"Please state your case, sirs. I have a very tight schedule, you see," she said and her soft voice was exactly like I remembered though it was strained as if she was tired.

I walked until I was standing in front of her table. I heard her sigh. "It would make all our lives easier if you please start talking."

But I still can't speak as I rounded the table and now stood beside her. I saw her glanced in my direction before she stiffened at the thought of someone invading her personal space.

"How dare you!" She stood up and faced me, her expression livid. But she stopped in her tracks – her hand was raised to slap my face, no doubt – when she looked at my face. Her face instantly changed into surprise then to disbelief.

"Edward?" she breathed before jumping into my arms. I laughed as she also laughed. I buried my face into her hair, just like what I did when I left. I dodged the dark emotions and relinquished the feeling of Bella in my arms. She nuzzled into my neck and sighed contentedly.

"How are you, Bella? No that was very stupid… I'm sorry. That's what I should say. I'm so sorry that I – didn't search for you immediately. Sorry that–," She clamped a hand over my mouth to stop me.

"Shut up, Edward. I thought I'm never going to see you again." She hugged me again. "I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed and then she started sobbing.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"It's kind of hard to say but I don't know, I might be crying because I'm tired." She pulled back and dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief. I looked at my wristwatch. It said, five thirty.

"Would it be unethical if you call it a day?" I asked her.

She sighed deeply and said, "I'm very busy. I've got to solve this embezzlement case which reminds me," she turned to face me. "Are you here because you're in trouble or not?"

"Actually, I got accused of trespassing," I admitted sheepishly while she stared at me, horrified. "Don't look at me like that, Bella. I'm innocent. I'll tell you the story later. Come on. Let's get you home."

"Wait, how about you, _where_ are you staying right now?"

"Well it was, uhm, about that trespassing… Actually, I'm temporarily staying at a hotel," I admitted.

"Hmm… Why don't you stay with me until I can help you with that case of yours? Come. Let's get your things at the hotel." She sighed and prepared her things. I watched her. My fifteen year old sister was now a twenty-five year old grown woman. I can't believe my luck when I found her here, of all places. But now, there's nothing that can separate us.

**A/N: Hmph… I'm not that fond of drama that is why I decided to reunite them now… (And then I'm writing a story under that genre… ;) )**

**Hope you like it and… Review…**


	10. Case Solved

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer with puppy dog eyes; lawyer nods; I sigh sadly) I - I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters, unfortunately. It all belongs to the excellent Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own Ms. Franziska Von Karma… ;)**_

**A Cullen or A Swan? **_**Case Solved**_

_Bella's point of view_

It was still a mystery to me how Edward got accused of trespassing. Well, there was a lot of time to talk about that later. After I fixed my table (I didn't have enough proof but I got a feeling James Everett was lying to me) and grabbed my bag, I turned to Edward with a smile. He was looking at me, determination shining in his green eyes. I got to admit, he looked good wearing that suit.

"You know it's not polite to stare," I scolded, putting my hands on my hips but I was smiling up at him.

"I know but I still did," he smirked before putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh, so you're all about impoliteness, Mr. Cullen."

He stopped walking and looked at me, his eyes, entertained. "Oh so we're all about business today, Ms. Swan?"

I smirked and opened the door. I totally forgot about his companion and I saw his jaw dropped as he looked at the arm slung across my shoulder. I glanced at Bree next. Yup, same reaction.

"You knew each other, Ms. Swan?" The man who might be in his early fifties asked.

"He was a –," I stopped. Now that he mentioned it, Edward played what role in my life. He wasn't really my brother, yet we're so close…

Edward continued for me, "Childhood friend. We're pretty close when we were young. Ah Bella, this is Peter Flynn. He was a former customer of mine and he's the one who introduced me to you." He grinned.

I looked at the man. "If that's the case, thank you. You don't know how much I'm grateful for what you did." I smiled at him.

He blushed slightly and muttered a 'you're welcome'. I turned to Bree and said, "This is Edward Cullen," then I faced Edward. "Edward, she's my assistant, Bree." The I shifted my gaze to my assistant. "I'll be leaving now. You can go home too, if you like. And if Mr. Everett called, well, you know what to do."

"Okay, Bella, uhm, Ms. Swan, uhm, Bella." She stuttered and settled on Bella when I gave her an exasperated look.

"Bella, you have a client named, James Everett?" Edward asked slowly.

"Yes, why?" I asked curiously.

"I'll tell you everything later," he said while I nodded.

"I'll help you close the office," I told Bree and faced Edward. "You should wait at the parking lot. Did you bring a car?" He nodded. "Then, I shall follow you to the hotel in my own car. Wait, how about Mr. Flynn?"

"I have brought my own, Ms. Swan," Mr. Flynn interjected.

"Oh, alright," I guided the men to the elevator. And then, I went back to Bree to help her.

…_**..Bella…..Edward….Forever…..**_

"See you tomorrow, Bella," Bree waved as she approached the taxi.

"See you tomorrow, Bree. Bye," I waved back to the girl in the now moving vehicle.

I walked to the parking lot where Edward was waiting. I saw him leaning against the all too familiar silver Volvo, talking with someone in his phone. I walked towards him and waited until he finished his conversation.

After a few moments he shut his phone and was surprised to see me standing beside him. "Sorry, Bella. It was just business going on." He shrugged.

"It's fine. Mr. Flynn left already?" He nodded. "Oh yeah, you still drive this Volvo?" I asked.

He laughed loudly. "Yeah. You thought I'd drive another car if I already have my own baby?" Then he seemed to remember something. "Bella, about that Everett guy, well, I kind of know him."

"Really? That guy was accused of embezzlement. Can you believe his own mother sued him?" I shook my head in amazement.

"Let me guess, he sold their home to a guy without the mother knowing, who was the true owner," Edward pronounced.

I gaped at him. "You're the 'guy', aren't you?" I asked him.

He looked at his feet as he nodded.

"Tell me everything when we get home later."

"Where do you live now?"

"I bought a house here in Seattle. I still have Charlie and Renee's home in Forks but I only visit it once a month."

He didn't get a chance to ask further for I was inside my mother's Ferrari (Yeah, I used it.) He went inside his own car and drove to the hotel he was staying at.

After checking out and putting all his belongings inside his car, I led the way to the house I owned.

My house here in Seattle was very plain but it was neat. I happened to have a client who wanted her house sold. I looked at it and actually fell in love with it. The location was also great that is why I bought it.

I parked at the driveway and Edward did the same. I opened the front door first before helping him carry his things into a spare room. Lucky I have one.

I rushed to the kitchen after that to cook.

After a few moments, I was finished with my work and I proceeded to set up the table. I caught a glimpse of something moving in the living room. As I put the food in the center of the table, I walked to the living room and found Edward looking at the pictures on the shelf.

"I thought you're packing upstairs." I moved to his side and looked at the picture he was studying. It was a picture of my high school graduation. Renee asked Angela to take the picture of the three of us. I was wearing a yellow graduation robe that hid my blue cocktail dress and I was holding my diploma proudly while Renee and Charlie were both kissing my cheek.

"I missed your graduation," he sighed sadly.

"You're like a father," I accused him teasingly. He glared at me but his eyes were clearly teasing. "And for the record, I also missed yours. Come on, dinner's ready." I pulled one of his arms, which were resting behind him and pulled him to the dining room.

"I felt seventeen with you again, Bella," he chuckled.

"Same. Only I'm fifteen," I told him as I let go of his hand and sat in my usual seat. He took the seat across from me.

"How were Charlie and Renee? Where are they?" Edward asked as we blessed our meal and we were now eating.

I stopped eating and kept my breathing even as I answered quietly. "Th–They died in a car accident."

He was quiet before taking my hand in his and said, "I'm sorry, Bella. I wish I was here for you at that time."

"It's okay," I mumbled. "The accident happened when they were travelling for my graduation. This was their gift," I lightly touched the necklace that I often removed. "And a bunch of freesias. If only…" I stopped talking and the tears that were threatening to spill made its appearance.

"Stop it. If I didn't know you better than anyone, I wouldn't have guessed what's going on in that pretty head of yours. You're blaming yourself for something you have no control of. It's nobody's fault, Bella." His voice faltered in the end.

I nodded mutely, too emotional to speak. We finished dinner and after a little fight over who's doing the dishes (he won, of course.) We were in the living room. He was telling me about the real events of the embezzlement case. I was right about James lying. I called him and told him about how I was quitting his case because of some family problems.

"I hope you're in good health, Bella," he said seductively before ending the call. He was the sole client who used my first name without me allowing it.

"Hmph," I said as I slammed my phone shut.

"He's pretty deceitful," Edward commented. He was amazed when I told him James Everett's own mother sued him as well. Further proof that he was a fraudulent man.

Edward admitted that his trial will take place tomorrow afternoon and I told him that it will all be easy since he's innocent. I told him what to say and what to do inside the court and after putting some additional information in my laptop; I went to bed and easily fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I headed to the shower after making my bed. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I smelled something ravenous coming from the kitchen. I went down and saw Edward cooking breakfast. He was still undressed for the day.

"Good morning," I greeted reaching for my mug in the shelf and made myself coffee.

"Morning," he greeted back. "You also wake up at this hour?"

I nodded and took a sip of my coffee before sitting on a chair. He placed a plate before me. "Thanks. Hmm, this looks good. Where did you learn to cook?"

"Before I went to college, I experimented around the kitchen and well, who knows I can cook?" he chuckled as he took a sit next to me.

"This is awesome!" I exclaimed as I took a bite of the omelet he made.

"You mean, I am awesome," he made a gesture towards himself.

"Yeah, right," I allowed and asked, "Do you know what to say later?"

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted like a good soldier.

He excused himself and showered for the trial later. I did the dishes and grabbed _Wuthering Heights_, the book that Edward bought for me almost fifteen years ago and lounged to the sofa to read.

After a few moments, I felt someone sit beside me and said, "You still have that?" His voice was seriously shocked.

"Of course. It was your gift, I would protect it always," I shrugged. There was a moment of silence before his arms encircled my waist. My heart started to beat furiously.

"What would I do without you?" He asked from behind me and I felt him kiss my hair. I wanted to turn around and know if it was really his lips but I noticed the time.

"Come on, Edward. If we wanted to make a good impression to the judge, we must leave now."

He sighed and pulled away and I inwardly frowned at the loss of contact. _Huh?_ Why did I feel like that?

I agreed to let him drive his Volvo and just like I remembered, he opened the door for me. Within minutes, we were at the district court. I saw Mrs. Everett at the entrance and she shot me a death glare. I sighed and gently shook my head.

We were seated at the right side of the court and we both waited for the judge to come out.

"The court is now in session. Mrs. Flora Claire Everett against Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen who is accused of trespassing on a private property. Prosecutor Franziska von Karma and Defense Isabella Marie Swan, your opening statement, please," the clerk announced.

Von Karma stood up and said in her strict voice, "I assure you that the defendant will be found guilty. Perfection is in the von Karma blood." She bowed and took her sit while I refrained rolling my eyes.

"She's so stern, Bella. Is she always like that?" Edward asked. I just smiled. I stood up next and said, "The defense promised to tell the court the truth and only the truth."

The court continued its normal proceedings. I pointed out how the case of James was somehow related to this case and I saw von Karma's perfect façade fade slightly.

After a five minute break, the court had reached to a decision.

The clerk of court stood up from his place and declared, "The court has reached to a decision. Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen is found…" he trailed off and I felt Edward stop breathing next to me. I chuckled, whatever the decision is, I'm sure Edward was innocent…

**A/N:… Slight cliffhanger. Sorry, I'm feeling kind of evil today…**

**So… review, if you want an immediate update!**


	11. Celebration

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer with puppy dog eyes; lawyer nods; I sigh sadly) I - I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters, unfortunately. It all belongs to the superb Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own Phoenix Wright… ;)**_

**A Cullen or A Swan? **_**Celebration**_

**A/N: Here you go! ;)**

_Bella's point of view_

"… not guilty," the clerk of court continued. I heard Edward's sigh of relief next to me.

"Congratulations, you're not guilty," I said in mock astonishment.

"Well, I have the best lawyer, how could I not be?" He asked and ruffled my hair, a trait he used to do when we were young.

"Hey, no touching with my hair now," I scolded. I was about to comb my fingers through my wavy hair when his hands beat me to it. He ran his hands through my long wavy curls and I shivered.

Von Karma chose that time to appear. "Ms. Isabella Swan," she acknowledged. "Another victory and, I daresay, another easy trial. I hope we meet again." She did one of her famous bows and walked away.

I picked up my suitcase and turned to Edward to see him staring at the direction where von Karma left. "She caught your eye?" I asked teasingly.

"No," he said defensively. "It's just that, she looks vaguely familiar."

"She challenged Phoenix Wright, you know, that defense attorney who suddenly became famous. Almost beat him, but when people told her she did fine, she waved it off. She moved here from Germany and now, she's challenging me," I shrugged.

"Oh that explains it," he said and followed me out of the courtroom.

"Why don't we celebrate?" He asked when we were both inside his car.

"Sure," I allowed and I told him one of the restaurants I know here in Seattle.

On the way, he asked, "I've been calling you in your phone before, why aren't you answering?"

I giggled nervously and I saw him shot me a curious look from the corner of my eye.

"I accidentally lost my phone when I was travelling after my graduation, you know, when _they_ died," I said quietly. "I forgot all about my phone."

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically. Reaching, he comforted me by holding my clasped hands with one of his hands. I smiled at him.

It was almost six when we arrived at Le Pichet, a French restaurant at First Street. I often meet my clients here and now I've grown fond of this place.

"You don't mind going to a French restaurant?" I asked him warily.

"Of course not," he scoffed as he parked and went out to open my door. I took his hand with a smile. He was still such a gentleman. He opened the door for me and we immediately found a seat.

When the waiter appeared and walked away after getting our orders, Edward turned to stare at me.

"What?" I asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing." He gave me that crooked grin and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine, I can't believe I found you twenty four hours ago just because I was searching for a lawyer."

"Me either," I replied. "I also can't believe how you're so like me – a danger magnet." I explained when he looked at me, confused. His eyes softened and he laughed.

The waiter reappeared and poured us with some wine.

"A toast, to your brilliant lawyer skills." Edward raised his glass and I mimicked his action and our glasses clinked before we both took a sip.

A few moments, our meal appeared and we both ate contentedly, enjoying the food and the restaurant's ambiance. He kept stealing glances in my direction and I also did the same, now that the case was out of our problems.

After fighting with the bill (yup, he won. Again), he offered his arm and we leisurely walked out of the restaurant. He was opening my door when suddenly, a speedy motorcycle zoomed past us.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed and he flipped us so my back was at the car and his arms trapped me, leaning on each side of me.

I gasped at the sudden movement and I looked at Edward's face. He was glaring at the motorcycle driver, who seemed unaware of the almost accident he made. He then proceeded to face me.

"Are you okay?" He breathed, touching my face with one of his hands.

As I look in those emerald orbs, the whole world seemed to stop and everything seemed to disappear. His gaze made me think that he could see right through me, through my very core. Something, a feeling maybe, aroused inside me. I broke eye contact with him when something red caught my eye.

"You're hurt," I noted worriedly. A small gash appeared on his cheek. He also seemed to snap out it because he removed his other hand and took a step away from me. I didn't realize we were standing too close.

"It's nothing," he said. "Aren't you uncomfortable?" he asked curiously as he opened my door. He knew of my weakness when it comes to blood.

I waited until he was seated when I answered, "The smell from the restaurant helped me. Now that we're inside let me fix that." I grabbed my case from the backseat and grabbed a Band-Aid. I opened it and leaned over to put it on his wound.

"There," I said in finality.

"Thank you, Bella," he said quietly. "I don't have to ask why you have this in your bag."

I smacked his arm and playfully scowled at him. The drive all the way home was spent in silence.

"Are you going anywhere tomorrow?" I asked Edward as he cut the engine and opened his door. I waited as he went to my door to open it.

"I have no business with anyone tomorrow. I will be doing business online," he answered. "Anyway, I went here in Seattle because I needed to find you," he admitted.

I opened the front door and walked to the kitchen to drink. I checked my voicemail as I passed it.

_Bella, it's Bree. Regarding James' case, the prosecutor wanted to talk to you tomorrow. I hope you have no other plans. Bye, have a nice day._

Nothing came next as I chugged my water. Well, I guess I have to work tomorrow. I set down my glass and walked to the living room. I didn't find Edward in here so I guess he was in his room already.

The memory of him almost pressed against me on the car flashed into my mind. I felt myself pleased by the action and I found myself confused to the feeling. Why did I feel that way? I knew that we were so close when I thought he was my brother before. I expected the feeling to linger when I found out I am not a real Cullen because we'd been together for a long time…

I just didn't expect it to grow stronger.

And even as I close my eyes that night, the little voice in my head was asking, _Why, why, why?_

**A/N: Looking forward to your reviews… ;)**

**P.S. Hope I didn't screw the restaurant…**


	12. Realization

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer with puppy dog eyes; lawyer nods; I sigh sadly) I - I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters, unfortunately. It all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own Miles Edgeworth and Titanic… ;)**_

**A Cullen or A Swan? **_**Realization**_

**A/N: Sorry, I've been busy these days as well as for the following weeks but I will try and update as soon as I can… **

**I just have to say that the dream will be in italics. You will get it when you read it ;) **

_Bella's point of view_

_The place was familiar though I couldn't quite make sure where did I see this. _

_All I know was that I was in a ship. A very big one. I was wearing a dress made of maroon velvet and ribbed silk. A traditional one that looked as if it was from the early 1900's. It landed just above my ankle and the center was a darker shade of red. _

_And I was running. Not to escape from a terrible someone rather I was running _and_ laughing because I was having fun. I felt someone playfully chasing me which made me laugh harder and run faster. _

_I stopped as I reach the stern of the ship and gazed at the vast ocean. I closed my eyes and strands of my hair fell out from my bun as the wind blew._

_I felt arms encircling my waist and a head perching on my left shoulder. I leaned against the person and the arms around my middle tightened._

"_I'm coming with you as the ship docks," I told him, turning and smiling up at him._

_His glorious face lit up and his untidy bronze hair was even messier because of the wind which made him more beautiful. He leaned forward to kiss me. I smiled as our lips mold each other. When I pulled away, I stared at his deep emerald eyes that I knew I would forever be lost in and said, "I love you, Edward."_

"_As I you, Isabella," he said and his voice was filled with devotion. My heart swelled with love and joy._

_We stayed in each others arms until the sun set. We were interrupted when the ship experienced a tremor. I saw, with my eyes bulging out of my sockets, a huge iceberg standing just centimeters away from the ship. This was the cause of the vibration. We've hit it. _

_Edward kept his arms around me, protecting me from the blocks of ice coming from the iceberg._

_Soon, the crew was helping women and children climb up the lifeboats and I immediately knew what was happening. I turned to Edward who was protecting me from the pushing created by people wanting to climb up first._

"_Edward," I whispered shakily. He shifted his gaze to me and I could see his torn expression just before he hid it. "I can't get into that boat. I cannot leave you here." Tears gushed down my cheeks as I stared at his beautiful green eyes that I might never see again._

"_You must, Isabella," he said firmly. "Listen to me," he instructed for I was shaking my head with my head bowed. "I will be alright and we will be together soon. I will never leave you." His velvet voice was filled with sincerity that I couldn't doubt him._

"_Ma'am," A crew member held his hand to help me into the boat. I took it and sat on the left side area so I could look into my love's eyes. Around me, children and women were crying because of being separated from their fathers and husbands. I could suddenly hear all of them, now that I was out of Edward's arms._

"_Steady now."I heard the crew member said. The boat started to descend while I was staring at Edward's eyes. He smiled, to reassure me, I supposed. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. There was a possibility that I might never see him again. He seemed to know it too for a tear escaped his eye. He quickly wiped it and returned to smiling down at me._

_I didn't know what came over me, but when the boat lowered and the lights from the next deck of the ship glowed unto us, I jumped into it. I heard the women inside of the boat screamed and heard Edward's voice. "Isabella," was his shout._

_I quickly ran towards the stairs. But I didn't even reach it because Edward met up with me and hugged me tightly to him._

"_Isabella! Why did you do that, huh?" But he was kissing my hair, my forehead and my face._

"_You jump, I jump, right?" I gasped and he responded by kissing me fully on my lips._

_With sinking hearts, we saw, when we reached the upper deck, that all boats were gone. _

"_We have to stay in the ship as long as possible," he said and I nodded, following him weave through the groups of passengers trying to find a way to be safe._

_We landed on the stern and within minutes, the ship was about to sink. When I was finally in the water, I couldn't help my teeth from chattering. It was very cold and in the back of my mind, there was a grave possibility that we would die._

_But Edward still cared for me._

_He helped me swim. He also found a cabinet that happened to be floating. He helped me climb it, so that I wasn't in the water. It could only hold one person, so I asked him worriedly through my shivering, "What about you?"_

"_I'll be fine," he managed to reply. Even though I was the one lying on the floating furniture, he still rubbed my hands with his, in an attempt to warm me._

_Unbearable minutes passed and the cries of the people were beginning to falter._

"_It's getting quiet," I whispered to Edward hoarsely._

"_Yes," he whispered. His murmur was weaker than mine that I looked at him in concern. His eyes were half-closed and he seemed to be having difficulty breathing. _

"_Edward?" My voice was alarmed now. I tried to get my hands out of his frozen ones, but he managed to squeeze it tightly._

"_Promise me, Isabella," he said in a stronger voice. "Promise me you'll not die here. That you will still have a great life and will perish on your warm bed when the time comes. Not like this, Isabella, not like this."_

"_I promised," I answered and his cold lips kissed our joined hands. _

_I started humming a lullaby. The lullaby Edward composed for me when we were in that luxurious ship, where we first met. The ship that sank minutes ago and killed half the people aboard._

_All of the sudden, I saw a faint light coming in this direction. Comprehending what it was, I looked at Edward, who now had his eyes closed._

"_Edward, wake up. Someone is here to save us. Edward," I said his name more clearly. But he didn't wake up. He didn't even move. My insides became colder than they were before. "Edward," I wailed and salt water started to descend from my eyes. I shook our hands but he was still motionless._

"_No, you can't die," I sobbed and my world came falling down…_

"Noooooo!" I screamed, snapping my eyes open and sitting up. I blinked through my tears and realized that I was in the confines of my room. There was a small light in the room and guessed it was dawn. _It was just a dream_, I thought. I contemplated over my dream and finally realized why it was familiar just as my bedroom door slammed open.

"Bella?" Edward asked, still in his night clothes. The sight of him now, after my romantic and dramatic dream, left me speechless. When he saw my tear-soaked face he rushed to my side, sitting beside me on my bed. I was still stunned into silence and his close proximity sent my heart beating rapidly.

"What's wrong?" he inquired and reached over to wipe my tears. I was looking into his bottle green eyes and I can see concern lighting it. A brief flashback of my dream showed those same eyes gazing down at me lovingly.

I cried again and I couldn't help it. I wrapped my arms around his torso and told myself over and over again that he's not dead.

"It's alright, sweetheart" he murmured, rubbing soothing circles on my back. My heart picked up again at his use of an endearment. "I'm here. I will never leave you," he promised and the familiarity of the words broke my heart.

"Please don't die," I pleaded through my tears before I could stop them. I mentally kicked myself. It was just a stupid dream.

"What?" Edward asked, pulling away to look into my eyes. "Why would I die? It's your dream, isn't it?" He started tracing small circles just under my eyes.

I nodded and he said, "Don't worry. I will try to prevent death by staying in this house," he chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm just being paranoid," I apologized, smiling slightly. Edward stood up and offered me his hand which I gratefully took.

"Not really," he smiled crookedly. "Oh, I just remembered. The company I was under before had a party here in Seattle tomorrow night. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. I have nothing to do, anyway."

He smiled at me before leaving me by myself.

…_**.Bella…Edward…..Forever…...**_

"Thank you for that vital information, Ms. Swan," Miles Edgeworth stood up and offered his hand for me to shake. I shook it with a small smile.

"It was my pleasure." I escorted the prosecutor for the James Everett case and turned back to Bree who was fixing her table.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked her, plopping myself on the couch and closed my eyes. Mr. Edgeworth and I were talking for quite a while.

"Yes, you don't mind, right? Don't worry, I will come back and alert you if there was ever a client–," she stopped when I put a hand up.

"It's fine. I'm going to be very busy with my personal life, anyway," I sighed. "Please don't accept cases until my birthday, m'kay?" I opened my eyes and looked at her.

She nodded and after a moment's hesitation, she said, "You and Mr. Cullen seem too close for childhood friends." As I look in her eyes, I knew that she had no other expression rather than being curious.

"Yes, I think we are, as well. He's like a brother to me."

"Brother, huh?" She sat on her seat behind her desk and looked at me with her head resting on her hand. "To anyone, you two look like lovers."

Blood rushed to my cheeks and I looked at her questioningly. She seemed to feel like she said something personal because she muttered an apology.

"No, don't apologize. What do you mean we look like lovers?" I asked, still blushing. How did that happen? I thought what I felt for him was purely familial. But even I was confused yesterday and the dream (I remembered it resembled _Titanic_) totally didn't help with the puzzlement.

Is it possible that I love Edward more than just a brotherly affection?

Bree brought me back to the present. "Uhm, it was like, when you move he also does and you also do the same. The way you look into each other… It was definitely different than what you think. Definitely not brotherly."

"Bree," I said after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we are more than just… uhm, whatever we are?"

She nodded and said, "Especially that day you found each other. I'd never seen you so… ecstatic."

I sighed and leaned back on the couch, a headache forming. How complicated this is?

**A/N: Link of Isabella's dress on my profile… ;)**


	13. Looking Through The Eyes Of Love

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer with puppy dog eyes; lawyer nods; I sigh sadly) I - I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters, unfortunately. It all belongs to the astonishing Stephenie Meyer.**_

**A Cullen or A Swan? **_**Looking Through The Eyes of Love**_

_Bella's point of view_

It was just an hour after noon. I was looking for something to wear tonight for the office party Edward mentioned yesterday morning.

"Hmm," I weaved through the clothes I own in my moderately large closet, finding something suitable to wear. At the mention of the size of the furniture, I suddenly remembered the overly large room Alice calls a closet that I had back in Forks.

Speaking of Alice…

I stopped my dress hunting and went downstairs where Edward was flipping through channels, finding something worth watching.

I plopped on a seat next to him and he finally removed his bored gaze from the television to me.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted and a smile appeared on his handsome face. My eyes widen. Was it just me or was he pleased that I joined him here?

"Something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong," I assured him. "It was just, I remembered Alice and I'm wondering how are _they_ now?"

"Bella, you're not mad at Carlisle and Esme?"

"No, actually I think I understand them. They just wanted to try a new way of living. And I guess they must have had a reason to do that because it was out of character for both of them, don't you think?"

He looked at me for a moment before saying, "You are really incredible, Bella Swan." At that, I felt my face burning and he smiled crookedly.

"Alice just finished college and Carlisle was still working at the hospital and Esme was just staying home. They know I am currently here for work," he shrugged. "And I haven't told anyone about meeting you, yet."

"Oh," was all I could say. What else, that's good? To say I'm confused about this was an understatement.

"We're leaving at five, is that alright?" he asked, resuming his former pastime: searching for a suitable channel.

I nodded and decided to join him and unconsciously, I leaned my head on his arm, totally feeling bored. I felt him stiffen and relaxed immediately. As I close my eyes, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders.

The next thing I was aware of was a soft, melodic voice speaking to me.

"Bella, wake up," the angel said.

"Hmm," I hummed and shifted to get more comfortable.

"You have to wake up, hon," the angel said softly and I felt someone kiss my forehead.

"Why? I thought I'm in heaven," I complained.

The angel chuckled and sighed almost to itself, "I am." Then someone was shaking my shoulder and said, "Bella, it's Edward. You have to get ready for the party, remember?"

At that, I got up so fast that I felt the blood left my head. "Whoa," I said, swaying a bit before settling on sitting. "Head rush."

I finally noticed that I was in my room and Edward was hovering above me, his face a mask of worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked, completely concerned.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I questioned him and finally stood up when I was feeling a lot better.

"Half past four," he answered.

"Okay, I'll get ready. Sorry, I fell asleep," I smiled sheepishly at him.

He beamed. "It was nothing. I'll go and prepare now."

"Shoot!" I exclaimed, before rushing to my closet. I completely forgot that I haven't prepared anything yet. Darn it.

_**********************Bella***********Edward***********Forever********************_

Good thing, I remembered a semiformal dress I owned that was hidden at the back of the closet. It was a gift from one of the clients and I thought to myself to wear it on occasions like this.

It was midnight blue with shiny stones embedded on the middle and it ended just above my knees. I curled my hair, applied minimal make-up and grazed my lips with strawberry lip gloss.

After doing those, I grabbed my purse and went downstairs. I saw Edward at the bottom of the stairs, looking very good.

"You look beautiful, as always," he complimented sweetly and I smacked him on the arm, though I was blushing. "What? It _is_ true." He opened the door and I turned to lock it, putting the key inside my purse.

"You're just flattering me," I demanded and said 'thank you' when he opened the car door for me.

"I still say I'm saying the truth," he countered.

I just rolled my eyes and comfortable silence filled the car. The car finally slowed to a building, bigger than where I housed my office, and I said 'wow' when Edward told me the company owned the whole building.

The building had thirty levels and the party was hosted on the twentieth floor. Even in the elevator, I could hear the music as we ascend.

Edward kept an arm around me the whole time. He talked to some co-workers and I would smile and shake their hand as Edward introduced me.

I grabbed a glass of wine and sat on a chair behind the counter. Edward left to go to the men's room. I sipped slowly and observed anything in this dimly lit room. A man sat beside me and told the bartender what he wanted. Then, he turned to face me.

"Hello, I don't think I have seen you before," he smiled and it was creepy. He also smelled of alcohol. Cursing my bad luck, I took a sip of my drink and a hand fell on my shoulder.

"Don't be like that. You wanna dance? Come on," He pulled my arm harshly and I yelped in pain. Before I could hit the man in the face though, a hand jerked his hand away from mine and a body blocked the bastard's view.

"James," Edward greeted, though his voice wasn't entirely welcoming. "I thought you weren't here. Sorry, but she's with me."

The man named James sneered at him before reaching for his drink, winking at me and walking away.

I sat back and sighed. "Are you alright?" Edward queried and took the seat next to me and the difference between him and the former occupant was evident.

"You always ask that," I noted with a cheeky grin. "Of course, I'm fine." I wasn't drunk but the atmosphere in this room was making me… unme.

A slow music filled the room and Edward asked, "Do you want to dance?"

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed. "You know I can't dance."

"Don't worry. It's all in the leading." He smiled and offered me his hand. With a resigned sigh, I took it and he led me to the middle of the room. He put a hand on my waist and held my hand with the other. He stared at my eyes and his green eyes became softer as we swayed to the music.

I was stunned by his striking green eyes and suddenly, I felt something. An emotion so strong it almost left me breathless. I felt love. As I stared in those verdant eyes, a veil that seemed to be in my eyes disappeared. I gasped as I look at Edward now.

He was different to me now as I twirl and land in his arms. I love him, more than just a friend and definitely more than just a brother.

I was in love with him.

His face seemed to be glowing with some strong emotion as he leaned and whispered in my ear. "Come with me."

"Yes," I whispered back. Take me anywhere, I thought. As long as you're with me, it doesn't matter where I am.

**A/N: ;)**


	14. Declaration of Love

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer with puppy dog eyes; lawyer nods; I sigh sadly) I - I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters, unfortunately. It all belongs to the astounding Stephenie Meyer.**_

**A Cullen or A Swan? **_**Declaration of Love**_

**A/N: Hey guys! I just saw something when my sister's reading the last chapter (Hi, sis!), I thoughtlessly wrote another James character. Well, let's just assume that he's another James, shall we? I swear, he will not appear again in the future that is why I didn't bother editing.**

**Thanks for the reviews people. They're my inspiration ;)**

**Special mention to **_**lionnara**_**, **_**majobloem **_**and**_**…**__**pari**_**! A big thanks because you guys reviewed the most in this story. I really appreciated it and I *heart* you… :) **

_Bella's point of view_

After taking his hand, we entered the elevator and he pressed a button. I didn't know what button it is because I was looking at him. I couldn't tear my gaze away from him because I was still shock by my internal revelation and it was probably written in my face.

But Edward avoided my eyes the whole time and I felt the elevator going up.

Eventually, the elevator stopped and I followed Edward into the room. I finally tore my gaze away from him. This room was very dark but the lights from the other tall buildings shed some light in here. The south wall was made of glass and just beside it was a piano.

"Well, this is the highest floor and my boss told me about this a while ago. So, I decided to come here to uh, play." He was stuttering, which was weird for Edward because he was usually confident.

"That's cool," I told him, finally returning my gaze back at his. I had a hard time looking at his eyes because of the darkness surrounding us.

Edward led the way to the piano bench and sat on it. He patted the space next to him and I complied, sitting next to him. He opened the lid and started playing.

This song was a new one because I haven't heard it before. The first movement was miserable. I could hear and feel the pain in the melody. The second one was all about happiness. I smiled at the jolliness of it. And the last took my breath away. I could feel the devotion in the chords and a tear escaped my eye at the beauty.

After hitting the last key, Edward bowed his head, as if he was thinking about something. I clapped, like I always do, and praised. "It was very beautiful and romantic. Did you create that for a special someone." I tried to tease lightly but even I can hear the jealousy in my voice.

"Bella, I have to say something to you," he whispered and he lifted his head to meet my eyes. I gasped. His eyes were smoldering and this was the first time I saw him look like this. Blood rushed and tinted my cheeks red while my heart pounded in my chest. One of the reasons I am sure I was in love with him. More than a childhood friend and definitely more than just a brother.

"I know this may sound ridiculous but please hear me out," he continued and chuckled nervously. He lifted a hand and caressed my cheeks with it. "When I left you before, it was like you've taken half of my heart with you. Now, I realized that if that happen again, I would be nothing. Heart, soul and mind; they are not under my control anymore and they will never be mine again.

"Because they are yours now, Bella. I love you more than a sister. I love you in a way that I want to spend forever with you in my arms. I'd even catch a grenade for you," he quoted Bruno Mars' Grenade. His eyes became gentle as he stared at me while I sat frozen in shock by his admission.

"Bella?" he asked after a while because I still haven't said anything. "Really, what are you thinking?" he chuckled uneasily.

That's when the tears started streaming down my cheeks. "I'm dreaming right?"

"You're not," he replied and his face twisted in agony.

I stood up and he followed my action with his eyes, a pained look on his gorgeous face. I smiled slightly and went to sit on his lap. I took his face in my hands and his eyes looked away.

"Look at me, Edward," I commanded softly. When he did what I asked, I continued, "I also felt the same way. When we were young, I knew we were closer than siblings. Just a few minutes ago, I confirmed it to myself that I am in love with you. I thought you didn't feel the same way that is why–" But I was interrupted when he smashed his lips to mine. I let my love for him flow in that kiss and I also felt his love for me. It was all clearly about romance.

We broke apart when we heard loud booms ringing outside. I laid my head on his shoulder and watched the fireworks display. "They are really beautiful," I whispered after I calmed down.

He looked down at me, his face shining with different colors reflected from the fireworks. His eyes were smoldering again.

"But they're not as beautiful as you do." And he captured my lips once again.

_******************Bella*********Edward**********Forever****************_

Edward pulled in my familiar driveway and after giving me one of his infamous crooked smiles, got out and opened my door. I accepted his offered hand and we walked inside holding hands.

We left the office party after some talking and kissing in front of that piano. We both didn't notice how late it was. He opened the front door for me and I quickly went in, shivering a bit because of the cold night air.

Edward soon followed and wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my hair.

"I'm dreaming, right? I have an angel in my arms," he said in a muffled voice and I giggled. Was it just this afternoon that I had the impression that _he _was the angel?

He pulled away and stared at me curiously. His eyes were the loveliest shade of green I have ever seen. "What's so funny, love?"

I blushed. Those pet names made my insides a puddle of goo. "Oh nothing," I answered with a sweet smile and I stepped out of his arms, heading upstairs.

"Oh no you won't." I heard him mutter and I felt myself lifted bridal style. I yelped in surprise and looked at the pair of eyes I'd been seeing and complimenting all day.

"What are you doing?" I asked but he was already carrying me upstairs. I did not know how he managed to open my bedroom door but he was already gently placing me on my bed.

Before he could straighten up however I pulled him by the collar of his shirt and he landed right on top of me. I pressed my lips to his and just relished the feeling. I barely remembered anything that happened but when he pulled back, I can see the desire shining in his eyes.

"Stay here tonight," I whispered when he proceeded on kissing my neck.

"I can't," he replied. And my heart swelled with pride as I remembered how he respected women and how his mind sometimes traditionally worked.

"We will not do anything," I promised. "I just wanted to sleep in your arms."

"As you wish, my love." He kissed me again.

And the night ended in pure bliss in the arms of the man I love.

**A/N: …Hope you like it though, and if you have time, please leave a review. Thanks… :)**


	15. Interruption

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer with puppy dog eyes; lawyer nods; I sigh sadly) I - I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters, unfortunately. It all belongs to the astounding Stephenie Meyer. I also own nothing in Harry Potter…**_

**A Cullen or A Swan? **_**Interruption**_

**A/N: Sorry for the late (well late for me) update. Our country starts the school year every June so… writing will now only be my second priority :( Sorry. Really, I'm also feeling terrible here…**

**Thank you for the reviews guys! I am glad you like the last chapter. Now please don't hate me here… :)**

_Bella's point of view_

I opened my eyes, disoriented at first, and was met by brightness radiating from the window. I moaned and pulled the covers higher in an attempt to go back to my slumber. I was surprised when I heard someone breathing evenly behind me and I was suddenly aware of arms around my waist.

I tensed and I suddenly remembered what happened last night, making me relax and lighting a bright smile on my face.

I still can't wrap the fact in my head that he actually felt the same way. The revelation while he was dancing with me came surprisingly. I didn't have time to consider what he would think if he found out that his former sister/childhood friend was pining over him. If I learned that he didn't feel the same way, then I would be happy just being his friend. Soon, when he would find someone, I would certainly grieve. But I will be contented, knowing that my one and only love is happy.

As luck would have it, he was feeling the same way. And I was so thrilled when he said that proclamation last night. I would forever be grateful to God for giving me what I want.

This want that I didn't expect until it came and I felt it.

Edward stirred behind me and I slowly turned to him, looking at his beautiful face, which wore a mask of serenity. I watched as he gradually opened his eyes and the greenness of his eyes stunned me with its beauty.

His face broke into a breathtaking smile, when he saw me looking at him with a smile plastered on my face.

"I have died and this is heaven," he mused, tightening his hold of my waist.

I laughed gaily. Reaching up, I tucked a strand of his hair back in its position that was dangling adorably on his forehead. He smiled happily at me before giving me peck on the lips.

"Do you want breakfast in bed?" Edward asked, caressing my cheek affectionately.

"Hmm," I pretended to ponder his offer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his jaw. I heard him gasp and gulp. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Sure, honey. I would love to."

"Did you just call me honey?" His voice was shocked.

I pulled back and looked at him in confusion. "Why? Am I not allowed to call the man I love honey?"

He leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose. "Of course, you may call me anything you want. And I love hearing you say that you love me. Who thought this day would come?" He laughed quietly and he stood up. I frowned but I have to learn that I also have to leave his side. Sometimes.

"I'll be waiting here," I told him with a sweet smile. He playfully narrowed his eyes before leaving and I swear I heard him mutter something like, "Cause of my death."

I lay back down on my bed, hugged a pillow and sighed blissfully. There was nothing more I could wish for.

I decided to opened a book and read a few passages, just to past some time. I happened to glimpse at the calendar on my nightstand and grimaced. My birthday is just a few days away.

I was reading so intently that I didn't notice Edward entered the room.

"You look so enchanting reading, love," he commented suddenly and I jumped in surprise. I glowered at Edward but couldn't keep it for long because he was carrying a tray full of food and was wearing my blue flowery apron. I giggled at his outfit.

"What?" he asked innocently as he slid beside me, balancing the tray with both hands. I sat up and set my book aside, smiling when my eyes strayed into that picture of him and me that I had ever since I was young.

"Nothing," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. He placed the tray in front of me and I inhaled the delicious scent. "This is heavenly. I'm starting to trust you in the kitchen."

"You can always do," he assured me, grabbing a toast and biting it. "I have no problems as long as you pay me."

"Oh, there's payment?" I looked at him with wide eyes, my hand suspended in the air handling my own toast.

"Of course," he scoffed playfully.

I waited for a whole minute for him to elaborate. When I sensed that he wouldn't, I sighed exasperatedly. "What is it?"

Edward, who was pretending to be unaware of me hanging there and resumed to eating his toast, turned to me with an incredulous expression. "A kiss, of course," he answered.

I pursed my lips and gave him a kiss. "You're unbelievable," I chuckled after pulling away. He just smirked and we ate breakfast in silence.

After taking a shower and cleaning the house, I had a simple idea.

"Let's watch some movies I have here," I offered to Edward as he descended the stairs after taking a shower.

"Sure," he smiled and went straight to the living room to raid the movies I have somewhere there.

I put the cleaning materials aside, grabbing the bowl of popcorn I made earlier and went to the couch where Edward was already lounging. He put an arm around me and pressed the play button.

"What movie is it?" I asked, snuggling into him.

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire," he replied, grabbing a handful of popcorn. I snorted. "What? I am the one shocked here that you like him."

"Nothing. I just love Harry Potter and I was a bit sad with this movie. I really like that actor who played Cedric Diggory," I sighed dreamily as I remembered the boy's awesome hair (almost similar to Edward's) and amazing accent.

"More than you like me?" Edward pouted beside me and I laughed.

"No. Definitely not," I assured him, kissing his cheek. We ended our conversation when the movie started. Edward looked at me in disbelief as I squealed every time Cedric appeared. I just waved him off. Nothing could stop me from admiring him.

Edward jumped in his seat when I screamed, "No!" when we got to the part that Diggory got killed with the Avada Kedavra spell.

At the end of the movie, he asked with an amused smile. "Did you really buy that movie because of the story or because of Cedric?"

I shrugged and my frivolous demeanor, which started when I saw Cedric, vanished as soon as the credits rolled. "Fiction is great. You can hide in there if you can't take the real world anymore."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"It doesn't," I agreed. "Because I already told you that I love Harry Potter before the movie even started. What I said just backed up my fondness of the story."

"Okay, Ms. Fiction Girl," he teased and I giggled as I collapsed on his shoulder. "What–," But he was cut off by the ringing of his phone. He made no move to get it so I nudged his shoulder.

"It was only a text message," he reasoned. "Fine," he said in resignation as I gave him a stony look. It might be something important. He stood up and went to the dining table where he left it.

I walked to the DVD player and closed it, as well as the television. At the moment silence engulfed the room, I heard Edward's horrified gasp in the dining area.

Alarmed, I ran towards him. "Edward, what's wrong?" He was sitting in shock on one of my dining chairs. In front of him was a half-filled glass of water and he had his phone in his hand. I took the seat next to him. "Edward?" He made no reply. I snatched the phone in his hand, nervous as to what it was and wondering what it is.

And almost regretted looking at it.

It said from an unknown number,

_Edward, this is Alice. I broke my phone after I threw it to my boyfriend. I know, chill out. I texted you because we're here in Forks right now and Mom and Dad also want you here._

_Meet us at our house. :)_

A small part of my mind was amused by Alice's still perky attitude. But the last part made my insides turned cold. I knew I forgave them but an unexpected meeting was the least thing in my mind right now.

And also, what will they say about my and Edward's relationship? Oh my…

"I will not go, Bella," Edward finally said softly. He saw my stunned expression and gave my hand, that I didn't know he was holding, a gentle squeeze.

I shook my head. "You must," I insisted.

"I can't leave you here, now that I know what part of your life I wanted to be," he argued and I decided to tell him the most dreaded answer, for me anyway.

"You will not leave me. I'll come with you."

**A/N: Dun dun dun… I'm such a killjoy, aren't I? I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Reviews are forever appreciated…**


	16. Decided

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer with puppy dog eyes; lawyer nods; I sigh sadly) I - I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters, unfortunately. It all belongs to the majestic Stephenie Meyer. **_

**A Cullen or A Swan? **_**Decided**_

**A/N: … I know you wanted put a restraining order on me for not updating in a long time. But hey, I already updated so, no need for that. :D**

**Just think, 'Finally! She updated!' I have a hard time typing it because these past few weeks, I've only been having six hours of sleep. Sheesh. So you need to tell me what you think in your reviews…**

**I know you are reading this, I have my ways *smiles evilly* Anyway, please review. It's the only thing we authors get in return for writing here… :)**

**Oh and check out the one-shots I produced this week. It's on my profile. Read it if you're interested…**

_Bella's point of view_

"Bella, wake up." A familiar voice broke through the thick fog of my slumber. All I remembered was Edward helping me pack since he didn't make a move to unpack when he arrived. My frantic self trying to pack calmly but can't because I was too anxious meeting the people I knew since birth. And finally, the ride in Edward's Volvo wherein he was driving and I was on the passenger seat since he said that I am 'too tired' to drive.

I shook myself out of my sleepy state and stared at my surroundings. It was morning and I'm sure we were in Forks (because all I can see were those tall trees that only my hometown could offer). Finally, I looked at the soft eyes of the person who woke me up.

His tousled hair was wilder, if that was even possible. I guessed he pulled over here so we can sleep. His eyes were soft but tired. I gave him a sweet smile. His answering smile was dazzling.

"Good morning," I greeted when I finally got my bearings.

"Morning," he replied softly. "Do you want to go home first or do you want to head straight to our house?"

"Hmm," I contemplated. I decided to drop my things at my house first, so Carlisle and Esme wouldn't suspect anything. I didn't want them to know anything unless we were ready. "Let us go to my house first."

After a few minutes, the Swan residence appeared as we took a curve on the road. I haven't visited my own house since last month so I can't say I didn't miss it.

I went straight to my room I had since high school and smiled as I saw all the paraphernalia that held sentimental values. I dropped my bags on the floor and went to my precious nightstand.

It was still in the same way as it was the day the Cullens left. I didn't ruin anything arranged and the three all-too-familiar pictures stood with a small layer of dust on the glass cover. I frowned. I have to clean up this house soon.

I realized a moment later that Edward did not follow me in my room. I pulled out of my bathroom and changing business and went downstairs.

I found him in the living room, staring at my childhood pictures. Most of it was taken when I was still a Cullen. Suddenly, I felt a sense of déjà vu.

"Looking at the pictures again?" I teased him as I moved to his side. He looked up from his picture viewing and smiled.

"I have nothing to do while waiting for you," he explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Let's just go and meet them." I was surprised at my calm voice.

Edward noticed it as well. "What? I thought you're anxious."

I shrugged and replied honestly, "I don't know. Maybe I was still disoriented from last night's sleep?"

He chuckled to himself. "Right," he muttered. He turned around and headed to the door while I made sure everything in the house was in perfect order. Once finished, I made my way outside and he was there, opening the passenger's door for me. Giving him a kiss and muttering a thank you, I slid into my seat.

The anxiety that disappeared a moment ago, made its way back in making me fidget in my dark blue sweater.

"Not disoriented anymore, are you?" Edward said in a teasing voice. I knew he was trying to make me feel comfortable.

I smacked his arm playfully but didn't answer. Instead, I looked outside in the passing scenery. I missed the enormous greenery that was Forks Washington. I made a mental note to try and visit my house often.

All too soon, we were at the familiar path to the Cullen mansion. I bit my bottom lip and took a deep breath. _I can do this_, I chanted in my head.

Edward parked in the driveway that was faintly familiar to me. Memories of going home after school flashed into my mind for a split second before I composed myself and got back to the present.

After fighting over the bags that Edward brought, we went inside the white mansion. As soon as the front door opened, a familiar bubbly voice rang from the living room.

"Finally, Edward. I thought you'd never come. I know how fast you drive and how many times I keep saying I'm still not insured. I mean, you maneuvered that car like a bat from hell. I'm not even sure how you managed to get past those officers. Jeez. Forks brought back the chatterer inside me." She finished her rant and it seemed to me that that only took her one breath.

Meanwhile, the anxiety left my body again and I didn't realize how much I missed my pixie friend until that moment.

"Aren't you always one, Alice? A chatterbox, I mean. As far as I could remember, yes, you sure are," I said in a mocking tone, a smile appearing on my face. I heard nothing in the direction of the living room. Then suddenly, a streak of white, black and green flashed into my eyes before I felt a body hugging my own.

"Bella! Oh, I missed you so much. I knew something's going to happen today. How are you? Why aren't you in Forks? And hey, I knew that because I went to your house yesterday. Oh, Bella, I missed you." She gushed and I felt her small arms tightening.

"Alice. Can't. Breathe," I gasped and I saw Edward, who left and went to the kitchen to give the both of us some bonding time, peered from the corner with worried eyes. I assured him with my eyes that nothing serious was done just as Alice released her vice-like grip on me.

"Wow, Alice. Are you really this short?" I teased her as I looked at the twenty-five version of Mary Alice Cullen. Her spiky, black hair grew a few inches. Her skin was a little bit tan than I remembered but she still had that snowy glow. Her face was more animated now that she had met a friend from the past.

She ignored the jibe and said in her perky voice. "Mom and Dad just went to the grocery to replenish the food supply. Oh!" She exclaimed as if she remembered something. "Bella, we will be celebrating our birthday in two days. Get that. Two. Days. There's so much to do." Without waiting for me to comment, she grabbed her silver cell phone and was speaking with another person in a flash.

"Mom," she called in acknowledgement. My body gone cold as I realized that Esme was on the other line. "Double the things that you bought, please. Yes. Of course, trust me, Mom. I'll explain everything later. Bye, love you." She flipped her phone shut. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the sofa in the living room. "Sit, Bella. We have to talk about a lot of things. And also about the party but, oh well," she said the last sentence mostly to herself with a shrug. I sat on the white sofa. I looked around the room and everything was exactly as what my memory reminded me.

Edward chose that moment to appear and he unconsciously made his way to my side, draping an arm around me shoulder. He probably got used to the action when we were watching yesterday. I tried to warn him that his _sister_ was right in front of us but, it was too late. Alice's eyes almost bugged out of its sockets as she stared at the two of us, with her mouth hanging open.

He finally realized what he had done. Removing his arm, he cleared his throat at the suddenly awkward atmosphere. With years of practicing professionalism, I tried to appear cool, though I was screaming in my head.

Alice was the one who broke the uncomfortable silence. "You two? Since when did that happen?" To our surprise, her face split into an impish grin.

"Ah… Uhm, Just a few days?" I admitted in a small voice.

Edward finally recovered from the initial shock of his action. "Alice, we realized that what we shared is something more than just… friends and I certainly do not think of her as my sister and so is she," he explained in a steady voice.

Alice giggled. Not the reaction I was expecting. "Sure she doesn't think of you as a sister, dear brother," she giggled again. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing, leaning on the back of the sofa for support.

When our laughter finally died, Alice said. "I knew you two wouldn't take long to realize that you are both meant for each other. I mean, did you remember when we were in high school? Everyone in school wants both your attention but you ignored them, only concern for each other." She wiped the tears from her eyes from her previous giggling. "Your fates are sealed since day one. I swear."

As she finished her speech, memories from the past flashed before my eyes. I faintly remembered the day before I got into that truck accident. We were grocery shopping when we stumbled upon Jessica Stanley. I recalled how I snapped at her. I didn't even know that I could be like that until I saw her flirting with my brother. I meant, Edward. No, what I was trying to say was, the man. The man who captured my heart.

"Earth to Bella. Hello?" I broke out of my thoughts as Alice snapped her manicured fingers on my face. I gave her a relieved smile.

"Thanks for understanding, Alice. But we would appreciate it if you keep that information. I mean, everyone in this town remembered that I grew up as a Cullen. They might think it… inappropriate. Me, falling in love to someone I called a brother before." I tried to reason my worries to her. Good thing, Alice was a faithful woman. She promised but in one condition.

"What is it, Alice?" Edward asked, exasperated. He can still recall the shopping trips I was being force into by this hyper pixie. And he knew how I hated them.

"Jeez, it's not a shopping trip," she defended, rolling her eyes. "I will celebrate my birthday here and I want you to celebrate it with me. Remember, same birthdays." She gestured her finger to the two of us.

"Alice," I complained. "You do not have to do that. And you know how I hated attention."

"That is why you're having it with me," she said with a mischievous smile. "Nice idea, isn't it? Come on, Bella. Please."

I groaned and she squealed, knowing too well that she won. Then it hit me. She already planned to celebrate it with me. That explained the phone call with Esme.

Before I could speak, she threw me a question. And that question made my heart twist in pain. "Where are Charlie and Renee, by the way? I missed them too, you know."

"Alice," I said, in a shaky voice. I turned to Edward and he nodded, understanding. He launched into the story of what happened to my beloved parents…

-:-**************Bella*********Edward**********Forever*************-:-

In no time, we were at the Volvo. Alice's bright character changed as soon as she learned what happened. She was trying to bit back her sobs as we made our way to Forks Cemetery.

As we reached our destination, I led the way to their tombs. The sky was darkening and the wind bellowed, making my hair danced in the air. Edward reached for my hand as I stopped at the tombstone that read: Charlie and Renee Swan.

Alice knelt before their tomb and placed the flowers she bought at the floral shop we passed earlier, in front of them.

A few moments passed, the wind continued its rage and the sky became darker than before.

Finally, Alice stood up and she spoke, "I will make this oath for you guys." She took a deep breath just as Edward muttered, "No way."

"I, Mary Alice Cullen, vow before Charlie and Renee Swan that I will teach and assist Bella down a path to better fashion and make-up. In no time at all, Bella can safely navigate high heels and was already subscribed to every fashion magazine you can think of."

Her announcement ended and there was only silence as she turned to me with a serene face. "I take it you have no objections." Her face broke into a devilish grin.

As if on cue, the sky lightened and the wind calmed down. I swear, somewhere up there, my parents were laughing so much.

**A/N: Hope it was worth the wait. Oh and the oath Alice recited was partly from ****vjgm's **_**You May Now Kiss The Bride**_**. Go on and read it, it was an entertaining one-shot.**

**Do not forget to review…**


	17. Confused

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer with puppy dog eyes; lawyer nods; I sigh sadly) I - I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters, unfortunately. It all belongs to the majestic Stephenie Meyer. **_

**A Cullen or A Swan?**_** Confused**_

**A/N: Read the note at the bottom…**

Bella's point of view

"Could you slow down, please," Alice pleaded Edward from the back seat. We were on our way back to the Cullen mansion and Alice's requests and the soft, classical music were the only things heard since we left the cemetery.

"Alice, you know that your request is hopeless, right? And do not ask again, please. It's like, the tenth time," I groaned, rubbing my forehead with my thumb and forefinger for a headache was forming. It wasn't really because of Alice that my head ached, it was more on the fact that Carlisle and Esme called Alice that they were home already. I almost hyperventilated until Alice said that she wouldn't say anything unless we're ready, and to take a chill pill.

I still can't believe Alice did that pledge in front of my parents' tomb. But hey, trust Alice when it came to things like those.

Almost too soon, Edward made the turn that will lead to the majestic mansion that the Cullens owned. Alice skipped her way to the front door when Edward parked the car, shouting, "Mom!"

I looked at Edward's eyes for a moment before going out of the car myself. With what I hope was a calm face, I entered the house a few steps behind Edward.

I heard before I saw Esme. She was in the kitchen and her voice was still in that sweet and motherly tone. When I finally appeared before her, I expected her be shocked or cold because, after all, they left Forks without telling me.

But I was wrong. Her face split into a smile, just like Alice's and she ran to hug me. "Oh Bella, my daughter, I'm so sorry. It was wrong to leave without telling you, my dear. I regretted that part of my life. Oh, I really missed you." She started sobbing in my arms while my eyes were wide open in shock.

"It's okay, Esme. I think I forgive you. If a fresh start is what you wanted from the start, you should have said so, I would have stayed away. Forks Hospital lost a doctor, you know," I was a bit rambling now because even though, it was true that I forgave them, I was still confused.

Why did they leave but regretting it in the end? There was something I was missing here.

"Esme why–," I started but Alice hopped in from the second floor.

"I know I am ruining your reunion but we have to move. The party's in two days. Get it. Two. Days. I have never crammed like this in my whole life!" Alice complained.

"Alice enough with the, 'Two Days,' we get it already," I smirked at her while Esme chuckled; releasing her arms around me but went on holding my hand.

"My two daughters are going to be twenty-six soon," she said, proudly. "I'm so excited. But Bella, tell us how you are here, and where are Renee and Charlie?"

I explained everything again to her, excluding the part where Edward and I realized our feelings for each other. I thought I saw her eyes narrowed at the tiniest bit, but when I looked closer, it was gone. We chatted about other things, helping Alice with what she wanted. Carlisle and Edward helped us a few hours later. Carlisle also apologized (I had a feeling his was more sincere) to me but I shook it off and the five of us continued conversing and decorating until the sun set.

"Oh! It's almost six," Esme exclaimed, as we entered from the back door since we were decorating outside on the Cullen's wide lawn. I remembered when I was young, playing with Edward, laughing and having so much fun. I snapped out of my daydreams when Esme spoke to me.

"Would you like to spend the night here, darling?" She asked. She sympathized with me when she learned about Charlie and Renee's tragic death and even made plans to go there soon. That is why, she knew I was alone in my house.

For fear of being the receiving end of the pixie's hyper mood, I politely declined. "I have to unpack a few things and I also have to maintain the poor building. It was my most prized possession from my parents." No one can argue against what I said since I mentioned my parents. I hope they don't mind but it was true. I was also planning on doing those.

"Okay, Bella. Why don't you eat dinner here instead?" She offered and I nodded enthusiastically, missing Esme's delicious dishes. She seemed to sense it because she chuckled and offered if I wanted to see her cook. I agreed again.

"It's perfect, Esme." I smelled the dish and my mouth watered.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm glad to know you can cook as well. And please call me Mom. I missed it." She smiled as she stirred the soup. I couldn't help but smile and replied.

"Okay. Mom," I stressed the 'Mom' and I saw her smile widely.

When we were fixing the table, I heard Alice ask Edward. "Hey, Edward. What's with the gash on your face?"

I heard him reply. "Just being clumsy." I heard Alice's snort and the sound of the television droned on. I'm sure Edward wanted to keep that motorcycle incident between ourselves.

"Okay, guys. It's time to eat," I called after them and I heard the television shut off and soon Edward, Alice and Carlisle appeared on the doorway. They went to their seats just as Esme and I seated ourselves.

Everyone enjoyed the hearty meal. After a few minutes, I tried to go home.

"I think it's late. I still feel tired from the trip that's why I wanted to sleep soon," I admitted and everyone bid me goodbye except for Edward. He offered to drive me home and because I have no vehicle, I agreed.

"Oh Edward," Esme called out from the kitchen. "I forgot to tell you. Tanya is coming tomorrow. Bye, Bella."

Edward froze on the front door and I stared at him curiously. "Bye Esme!" I replied, before ushering Edward to the garage. I saw from the corner of my eye, Alice narrowing her eyes in the direction of the kitchen before the front door closed.

The drive home was silent but I was confused inside my mind. Who was Tanya? And why were Edward and Alice acting different when Esme mentioned her?

I saw the outline of my house as we neared it. The street was dark. The farthest streetlight was located on the next block. The only light came from the moon and Edward's car.

When the car stopped, Edward held me back and said, "Wait, I'll open it for you." I waited and he jogged to the other side, opening the passenger door. I took his outstretched hand and we entered the house holding hands. We surely missed physical contact today.

I fumbled for the keys in my purse and I felt Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. I jumped and he chuckled lightly. Good thing it was dark because he would laugh more on the blush invading my cheeks.

I searched for the switch and I found it in no time. As I turned around to face Edward, who I heard close the door, he surprised me by planting his lips on mine. Yup, we surely missed physical contact.

After pulling away, I headed to the living room, plopping on the carnation pink sofa my mother picked, if I remembered correctly. He sat next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

The house was filled with silence and our even breathing until I asked, "Who's Tanya?"

He sighed, as if expecting me to ask about the mysterious girl sooner or later. "Tanya is a neighbor of ours back in Chicago. She showed interest to me but I politely told her that I am not. That didn't stop her though. She would visit the house almost everyday and I can see Esme wanted me to be with her. Alice hates her immensely. That is why, she's probably complaining right now why is the stupid strawberry blonde coming. Her own words, of course." He stroked my wavy brown hair that was on his shoulder gently.

"Oh. She's blonde?" I asked, pulling away from him and looking into his eyes.

"Don't worry, love," he assured me, pulling me back in his arms. "I prefer brunettes."

_****************Bella**********Edward************Forever***************_

I woke up bright and early the next morning. Edward left last night after a few minutes. For once, being alone bothered me. I wondered how long Edward and I will keep our relationship a secret.

I got up and headed to the shower. After getting dressed, I headed downstairs and knowing I have nothing in my refrigerator, I grabbed my purse and decided to call Edward.

Before I even dialed his number though, my phone rang and I saw an unknown number flashed on the screen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Morning, Bella," A voice I recognized as Alice's greeted, sounding very thrilled. "Wait for a minute there, I'm coming, okay. Bye." The line went dead and I knew something was up today. Exactly one minute later, I heard tires screeching on the pavement and I stared at the window to see a bright yellow sports car.

Confused, I got out and saw Alice emerged from the driver's seat. She had a huge grin on her face as she ran to hug me.

"Can you believe it, Bella? I got a new car! It's a Porsche and when I went to Italy when I was twenty, I actually saw one like this that's why I took a picture of it. Mom and Dad must've remembered it because," she waved her hands in front of her. "They bought me this!"

"Wow, Alice. That's great," I said, happy for her. But there was something more in her face. "Alice, what are you thinking?"

She gave me smirk and hooked her arm to mine and dragged me to her car. "We're going to pick out dresses for tomorrow. Isn't it great?" She pushed me to the passenger door as she moved inside the driver's side.

I reluctantly got in. "Alice, I don't need another dress. I'm sure some of my clothes there will do…" I trailed off as she glared at me.

Without speaking, she started the car and we were on the highway within minutes. "Bella, I made an oath, remember?" She finally said.

I grumbled and stared at the window for a long time until I heard my phone ringing. I pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Bella!" Edward's frantic voice came from the other end. "Where the hell are you? Are you with Alice? I swear if –" I cut him off.

"I'm fine. I'm with Alice, yes," I sighed.

"Give me the phone, Bella," Alice said, rolling her eyes. I put the phone in her delicate hand and she spoke to her brother.

"You don't have to worry, Edward. We're just going to have some girl bonding time. No boys allowed." She stuck out her tongue even though Edward couldn't see it. "So, get back to your work there and we'll be home before you know it. Bye." She flipped the phone shut and handed it to me without taking her eyes off the road.

"And let's start this thing!" She yelled. I groaned and just let the pixie have her way.

_***************Bella***********Edward*************Forever**************_

It was almost four 'o clock when we entered the city of Forks. We went to Port Angeles where I was tortured with dresses and high heels by the pixie named Alice. At the trunk, there were probably ten bags for _each _of us. Alice was truly the goddess of fashion and shopping trips.

Soon, we made the familiar turn on the road that will lead to the mansion. It was different now that I see it in broad daylight. There were decorations all over the place and there was a set-up on the backyard because some trucks were parked near the house.

I made my way inside and met the green eyes of Edward, who was sitting in the living room. I mouthed a 'sorry' and saw Esme talking to someone on the phone, making reservations.

Well, it seemed that the Cullen mansion was busy today.

I heard another vehicle pulling up and Alice almost ran towards the house mouthing to Edward and me: 'the witch is here!' I heard Edward groaned and my eyes widen. Edward grabbed my suddenly trembling hands.

"I love you," he whispered so only I could hear. I smiled and looked up to see a tall woman with strawberry blonde hair.

Oh this was going to be tough. But, I can do this!

**A/N: Announcement! One more chapter then the epilogue and this story's done. I know, I hate it too and I will surely miss writing it. I have a new story on my profile and it was the story that I told you a few chapters ago. Here's the title and summary.**

**Brought to Life By Love**

**Bella Swan, an artist, has her own 'man of her dreams' just like the rest of us. The problem is, she can't find him here on Earth. Deciding that probably carving him would be a good idea, how will she react when that statue comes to life? AU BXE**

**See you there! ;D**


	18. The Birthday Party

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer with puppy dog eyes; lawyer nods; I sigh sadly) I - I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters, unfortunately. It all belongs to the majestic Stephenie Meyer. **_

**A Cullen or A Swan?**_** The Birthday Party**_

**A/N: *blows nose on a tissue* I can't believe this is the end. The next update is the epilogue and it's goodbye… *wails loudly***

Bella's point of view

"Hello, Edward," Tanya greeted Edward with a coy smile. I felt Edward flinched beside me. Good thing Esme rushed outside when she heard a crashing sound.

"Hello, Tanya," Edward greeted back. He then put an arm around my shoulder. I blinked. Why was he doing this in front of _her_? "This is Bella. She's a _very_ close friend of the family." If I didn't know Edward any better, I wouldn't presume that he was trying to tell Tanya I was closer to the family than she was. Was Edward trying to feed me to this girl?

And just like what I predicted, she gave me a withering glare. Her eyes lingered with hate at Edward's arm that was around my shoulder. "It's nice to finally meet you, Bella. I think Esme mentioned you somewhere in our conversations." She stretched a hand towards me, placing a forced smile on her face.

I stood up and accepted her hand. Ouch! This woman wanted to crush my poor hand. "You must be Tanya. Esme said you would be coming." At least, _I _was being nice.

"Yes, she said it wouldn't be complete without me. Can you believe that, Edward?" She turned to Edward with a flirtatious look on her face. Edward was glancing in my direction and I pointed his room for escape.

"Um, yes. If you excuse me, Tanya, I have something else to do. Esme is in the garden. The back door is there." He pointed the direction to her. "Bye." He went past her and grabbed my hand. "Come, Bella." And with that, we left the bad-tempered blonde in the living room.

Edward led the way to his piano room in the third floor. He locked the door and with a sigh, he turned to me. His hard eyes soften as he gazed at my own.

"She's really unavoidable, isn't she," he said, coming to my arms and burying his face in my hair. "I don't know what to do with her," came his muffled voice. I giggled slightly and rubbed his back comfortingly.

He started humming and suddenly, he pulled back. His emerald eyes were suddenly excited. "You have to hear this." He led me to the piano that he had since childhood. He opened the lid and coughed. I looked around for a rag and when I did, I used it to clean the topmost layer and the bench.

"Thank you, love," Edward gave me his infamous crooked smile. I threw the rag and went to sit beside him, resting my palm on my lap as I stared at the ivory keys.

He started playing and as usual, it was beautiful. He repeated the chords multiple times and the room was filled with slow and sweet music. I didn't know I was crying at the sheer beauty of the music piece until the back of Edward's hand wiped the tears away. I smiled gratefully at him and listened until the song ended.

"No words could really equal your compositions, Edward," I told him truthfully after a moment of silence.

Edward stared into my eyes and he put one hand on my cheek caressing it. I instantly relaxed at his touch. As he spoke, he slid his hand down my neck, to my arms and to my hands. "I call it, 'River Flows In You.' Of course, you know who inspired that." He wrapped his hand around mine and lifted it up so he could kiss the back of my hand. His eyes still bore mine. I felt my head starting to swim at the intensity of his stare.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Edward," I sighed, turning my head away from him. I felt a finger twisting my head back. I found Edward leaning forward.

Just before he kissed me, he said, "No, my love, I am the lucky one." And silence followed that pronouncement.

_***************Bella**********Edward***********Forever*****************_

"Bella, stop fidgeting," Alice instructed. I was trapped in her room for almost three hours. Yesterday, she interrupted Edward and me in the piano room and now this? I didn't know what I will do to this little pixie.

I spent the night here at the mansion under all the Cullens' request. Tanya was still cold towards me and I swear, if glares could kill, I would be dead by now. I was assigned to sleep in Alice's room but the pixie did something…

"_I have another birthday present for you, Bella," Alice said as I smoothed the mattress. I looked up from my work to glare at the pixie perched on the chair, who had her phone in her hand._

"_Alice," I sighed. "You've bought a lot of things for me. I think it's too much."_

"_Bella, Bella," she replied, shaking her head. "This last present is no… tangible."_

_I looked at her for a whole minute. "Okay, I give up. What is it?"_

_Her eyes sparkled in delight as she leaned forward to whisper. "Stay the night in my dearest brother's room. He's waiting for you. Go on. Out of my room."_

"_Alice, are you insane? What if your parents caught us or 'the blonde'?" We got the habit of calling Tanya, 'the blonde'._

_She waved her hand dismissively. "Do you want to endure the night with my ramblings?"_

"_Of course not!"_

"_Then get your behind in my brother's room. And remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do," she stated as I stood up._

_Rolling my eyes and answering with a 'yes, Mom', I left the room and entered my love's. We slept peacefully in each others' arms with the door of his room locked…_

Tanya got suspicious the next morning when she saw my flushed face and Edward's messier than normal hair. She stayed at the guest room at the first floor so she didn't see anything. Although, she heard Esme's stories of how the three of us grew together –Edward, Alice and I- and how we treated each other like siblings. I think it didn't lessen her suspicions, though.

Now, it was almost time for the party. It was five-thirty and I met up with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper earlier. I missed them and appreciated how they managed to get back to Forks just to attend this event. But Alice said the talking could be done later, after she's done with me. Yikes.

"Ow," I cried as I felt the curling iron hit my scalp, totally interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry, Bella," Alice sang in her chirpy voice. She dressed ahead of me that is why she didn't care how long am I going to sit here, trapped in her evil scheme.

I mumbled something unintelligible and she heard it. "Bella, just think of the outcome, m'kay? It would be great. I can feel it."

Yeah, remember. Trust Alice.

Finally, after a few more painful minutes, Alice was finished with me. I had an island blue dress that we bought from yesterday's trip. It was smooth and silky and ended just above my knees. Alice persuaded me to wear those death trap called high heels. It matched my outfit perfectly.

"There," she said with a clap. "No one can guess you're a lawyer with that hot dress."

I just rolled my eyes at her.

We left her room together. From the sounds below, it seemed like everybody's here. I didn't know how but Alice managed to invite my small group of friends. There's Jacob Black, who helped me when I was in college. He showed interest to me but we realized we're better off as friends. And even Bree, my secretary, was here. I thought she was in vacation but she explained that she went home early after receiving Alice's call.

I slowly made my way downstairs. I was dangerous, even when I am not wearing these heels but now that I am, it's going to be worse.

Alice didn't wait for me or even help me. She bounded and headed straight to… Jasper? I saw them interact with each other from the top step and I guessed that in no time, they would be together.

Just as I was two steps away from the flat ground –I was already thanking God for letting me descend safely- when I lost footing. Darn it! I waited for the ground to come beneath me. It didn't occur. Instead, I felt a pair of familiar arms wrapped around my torso, helping me keep upright. I looked up and saw Edward with an amused smile on his face.

"Fall down again, Bella?" he chuckled. I blushed and righted myself.

"Thank you, Edward." I didn't know why I decided to do it, but I gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You look so gorgeous in that dress, love," he commented, a little breathless when we came up for air. It was then that I realized we reached a corner at the bottom of the stairs.

I didn't know what came over me. Maybe it was because my boyfriend looked so handsome in his white button-up shirt or maybe I was intoxicated with the semi-dark atmosphere again. Whatever it was, I slammed my lips back to his.

I felt him purr as my back hit a door. He opened it so we could be in private. Stumbling inside, he locked it and proceeded to our little kissing act.

A voice made us jump about a foot apart.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN AND ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

We looked at the owner of the voice, still flustered and breathless. It was Esme. The room we entered was the kitchen and the gang was helping with Esme and Carlisle with the food. Even 'the blonde' was here. I would've smirked at the sight of her gawking at the both of us, her mouth hanging open.

"Whoo!" Emmett suddenly bellowed.

"Children please leave the room," Esme managed to command. She was taking deep breaths while Carlisle tried to comfort her, rubbing his hands on her arms.

The gang (and Tanya) slowly filed out, but before they completely left, though, Alice said, "They love each other, Mom and Dad. More than brothers and sisters." And the door slammed shut.

Silence filled the room. Esme was staring at us with a vacant expression on her face, Edward kept an arm around my waist, Carlisle just rubbed Esme's arms while I met Esme's stare.

"Explain. Now." Those two words were the only thing that left Esme's mouth.

I took a deep breath and started to explain but Edward beat me to it.

He sighed and said, "Well, you are both aware how close Bella and I are. Even when we found out that we weren't biologically related, that bond of ours remained and surprised us by growing stronger. I was truly devastated when we move out of here a few years ago. In our reunion, we realized how much we missed each other and I also realized that I love her more than a brotherly love for his sister. It wasn't right to treat her like a sister because my heart yells that there is something more.

"The only problem we have was that, we're scared of what most people – you, especially – will think. How will they react if they knew we shared the same house because we thought we were siblings before? Would they feel disgusted because the woman I called sis before became the love of my life now? But then, I just realized that I don't care. In my world, there's only her and I intended to keep it like that." No one can doubt the sincerity and determination in Edward's voice and even my own heart swelled as he proclaimed his feelings for me in front of his parents. Edward gazed into my eyes. All I could see in them were love and adoration.

Silence. There was only silence. I tried to read Carlisle and Esme's expression to no avail. They were blank. Well maybe except for Carlisle, who had a small smile on his face.

After eons of time, Esme gave a strangled laugh. "I can't believe how idiotic I am! Oh, Carlisle, darling, haha," she proceeded to chuckle. We all looked at her like she lost it.

She finally regained composure. With her normal self, she said, "I'm not losing it. I am so sorry. I know sorry isn't enough for all the mistakes that I did," she sighed deeply. Then, she made her way towards me. "Bella," she started, suddenly tearing up.

"You didn't know the happiness you gave me when you came to my life. You're the daughter everyone wants to have. Smart, beautiful, kind and everything. That's why, I was very sad when I learned you weren't really from my flesh and blood. It's not that I do not love Alice, she's a wonderful girl and I am happy to be her mother. But, you received all the love meant for my baby at the age of one to fifteen and I also received the love for your Mom at that time. It's hard for myself to think of you as not my daughter.

"I was well aware of the bond you and Edward shared. I have to admit, it was stronger than even Carlisle and mine. I was shocked because I still want you to be my daughter and I want you to see Carlisle as your father still and Edward as your brother and Alice as your sister. I was the one who decided to move away, hoping that you two will realize that what you have was just a sisterly or brotherly adoration. Because you were young at that time. I was wrong, of course. And for that I am sorry." She sobbed and I couldn't help but wrapped my arms around Esme. I understood her point. She was just trying to keep her children. The three of us all together.

"It's all right, Esme, Mom. Whatever happens, you'll never lose us. Right, Edward?" I looked up from Edward who was smiling happily at us.

"Yes," he said in his smooth voice. "And Bella will be your daughter officially in no time, after all."

"What?" Esme, Carlisle and I asked him at the same time. He just smiled and made his way towards me. What he did next almost make me faint.

He dropped down on one knee and took one of my hands. He kissed it before saying, "Isabella, you've been the only one to capture my heart and I would like to ask you if I can spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

I heard Esme's gasp and she giggled. "How cute," she whispered to Carlisle, taking his outstretched hand.

"Indeed, my dear," Carlisle whispered, though they were only a few paces away from us.

After a while, I finally decided to calm the now anxious Edward Cullen.

"Of course, I will. Yes. Yes. Yes!" I answered. His glorious face split into a breathtaking smile before he lifted me by my waist and twirled me around. I laughed joyously.

The gang suddenly appeared and they celebrated with us. Apparently, they were listening by the door. They congratulated us and we stepped into the lawn to commence the birthday party. I almost forgot.

I remained attached to Edward's side as I introduced him to my friends. Bree noticed the ring that wasn't part of my accessory which led us to confess about our engagement. Everybody congratulated us.

As I danced with Edward (he managed to convince me), I saw Jacob talking animatedly with Tanya.

"Hey, Edward," I told him, not lifting my head from his chest.

"Hmm?" he asked from the top of my head.

"I think everyone had their happy endings tonight," I mused. I saw Carlisle and Esme dancing as well. There was nothing but love in their eyes.

"Yes, love, I think as well, too."

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"What am I now, a Cullen or A Swan?" I asked, dubiously.

He laughed loudly and just pressed his lips passionately on my own.

It was there that I realized that it didn't matter. A Cullen or a Swan? What's the difference? Just like what Juliet said…

"_What's in a name? That which we call a rose_

_By any other name would smell as sweet."_

Nope. Name didn't matter. It really didn't.

**A/N: The epilogue up next. I would thank everyone there. But still, I can't believe that it's the end… *cries again***

**See you guys.**


	19. Epilogue: 5 Years Later

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer with puppy dog eyes; lawyer nods; I sigh sadly) I - I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters, unfortunately. It all belongs to the majestic Stephenie Meyer. **_

**A Cullen or A Swan?**_** Epilogue: 5 years later**_

**A/N: Long note at the bottom. Beware… ;D**

Bella's point of view

Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Whitlock were both pacing anxiously at the hallway. I knew they trusted Carlisle and I'm sure he can perform that operation better than anyone.

Five years passed since the start of our forever. Edward and I got married on November, two months after he proposed to me which caused us to receive the end of Alice's frantic speech of how short the time was left for her to prepare.

We told her it didn't matter if it was grand or not, as long as we're officially together then it was okay. But never try opposing Alice.

We got married at the Cullen mansion. Carlisle was very proud to walk me down the aisle. The ceremony was simply perfectly elegant, all thanks to Alice. We spent our honeymoon in Brazil and that's where Renesmee was created.

I found out I was pregnant with her on Christmas. I was very sick and Edward was very worried we decided to go to Carlisle so he could check my condition. After telling him what I was feeling, he informed us with a smile that I was pregnant. Poor Edward, he almost fainted.

I gave birth to Renesmee after nine months and I couldn't ask for a better life. I stopped accepting cases for a while after Edward persuaded me to regain my health. While resting, I contemplated on whether I should just stop working so I could spend more time with my daughter and husband and also to attend to all household chores. Edward happily agreed with that idea when I voiced my thoughts to him.

Two years later, well, I found myself pregnant with again (don't ask me why, after marrying a handsome guy, I'm sure you'll probably now know why.) Renesmee was very excited when she found out that she's having a brother/sister soon. We weren't sure of the gender because Edward and I decided that we wanted it to be a surprise.

At the same year, Rosalie and Emmett made everything official between them. They got married and even asked Renesmee to be a flower girl. Let's just say, I wasn't that good looking wearing my maid-of-honor dress with a stomach as large as a watermelon. It was a memorable event, though. Alice and Jasper also wanted to settle, as well. But if you all knew Alice and Rose, even though they haven't seen each other for a decade, then you wouldn't doubt they both believe that having a wedding in the same year was bad luck.

So Alice and Jasper moved their wedding and finally got married last year. I had a hard time comforting my baby boy in their wedding. Yes, my second child's a boy. I named him Anthony, after his father, of course, against Edward's constant pleading not to grace his son with a horrid name such as his (his own words.)

We didn't know how it happened, but Alice and Rosalie found themselves pregnant exactly nine months ago. Poor Jasper and Emmett.

Speaking of Jasper and Emmett.

The two said persons looked up when Carlisle emerged from the delivery room. Like magnets, they rushed to his side and bombarded him with questions.

"How's Alice?

"Is she alright?"

"What about the baby?"

"Are there any problems?"

"What –"

Carlisle stopped their frantic questions. He looked at the both of them grimly and both men's breath hitched.

Then Carlisle broke into a smile. "Rosalie and Alice are well. The babies are already with them. Do you want to go see them already?" The two nodded vigorously. "How about you?" Carlisle looked at his two grandchildren with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Of course, Grandpa! I would like to see them," Renesmee exclaimed. She ran from her father's lap to her grandfather's side. Carlisle chuckled and so was Esme who was sitting beside me.

Esme said teasingly, "I'm a bit jealous here, darling. Maybe Anthony will think I'm better. Don't you, Anthony?" Esme touched the cheek of my two-year old son, resting in my arms. He looked up from his careful observation of my necklace and gave his grandma a winning smile.

"Grandma." Renesmee slowly made her way towards Esme. "You're not mad at me, right?" Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"Oh darling, of course, I'm not." Esme picked Renesmee up and continued whispering words of comfort to her. The rest of us, who saw the scene, shook our heads with a small smile on our faces. My dear daughter got us all wrapped around her little finger.

Carlisle managed to get us inside Alice and Rose's shared room. Esme and I gave a proud smile to the two new mothers. They responded with a tired one.

Their husbands rushed to their sides immediately. Their eyes both soften as they saw their newborn babies. I smiled at the scene in front of me and I soon felt an arm snaking its way around my waist.

I looked up and saw my husband gazing lovingly in my direction. I smiled, reminiscing the feeling of day we had Renesmee. The same one as this.

Alice and Rosalie managed to introduce us to their babies. Alice and Jasper's daughter, her name was Annalisa, inherited her father's dirty blonde mop and got her mother's hazel eyes – we saw it when she woke up. Rose and Emmett had a baby boy, they named him Nicholas, and he definitely got Rosalie's piercing blue eyes and Emmett's curly brown hair.

No one could be any happier at that moment.

Emmett made a funny thing, though. He opened the linen cover on his baby and took a peek inside.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked softly. Even her feistiness was overcome with the moment's gaiety.

"Just checking if this was really _our _child," he said in a business-like manner. He chanced a glance in my and Edward's direction.

There was silence and suddenly Rose managed to free one hand to hit her husband at the back of his head.

"Ow, Rose," he muttered. Then my two children gave a delighted laugh and we all joined in afterwards, with a still glaring Rosalie and an apologetic Emmett. We knew he was joking at that time.

But not even jokes can ruin the happiness our family had created.

**A/N:… Short, isn't it? Sorry, but I already planned to make the ending like that. So, yeah. **

**I would like to give each and every one of you a hug. When I started this story, I didn't expect to gain much attention but here you all are. I couldn't ask for more. Well, except for reviews, that is. ;)**

**To all those people who supported this story, thank you very much. A girl can only dream of having such nice readers and reviewers. Thank you very, very, very much. :)**

**I was a bit disappointed because some of you didn't point out one of the **_**sneakiest **_**(in my opinion) things I did here In A Cullen or A Swan. I actually dropped a few lines here and there from the book and the movie. Didn't notice it, huh? :D**

**And also, thanks for bearing with my unedited chapters. I didn't have the time to self-edit it or find a beta for this so, sorry for the typos.**

**Again, thank you for spending your precious time reading this. I hope I see all of you in my future stories and I hope you had a fun experience reading this story.**

**A few people suggested a sequel… Well, tell me if you're interested. ;) But as you can see, I already tied all the loose ends in the last chapter. I am thinking of outtakes or something like that. I have a poll in my profile. You can tell me what you want there.**

**Thank you and God Bless.**

**Lots of love,**

**Bellaward1105**


	20. Just an irritating AN

**Hello!**

Long time, no see (read or something in our situation), guys! I know that I told in my author's note in Chap 19 that I shall create a poll for you to tell me what you wanted me to do with **A Cullen or A Swan**. I now decided that I shall end it here. For those who wanted more, I am sorry, but hey, there are still lots of stories out there that are _very _good.

I shall take this opportunity to endorse my stories (Sorry...) Check out my latest multiple chapter story, _**Brought to Life By Love**_. I assure you that the plot is new and hopefully a lot of you will like it. There's also a couple of one shots that I wrote. Just look for them in my profile...

Anyway, this is my last post for **A Cullen or A Swan**...(I am hoping to see your names soon, those people who supported this :D)

ADDED: Please my page in Facebook names as Bellaward1105. See you there.

_Bellaward1105_


End file.
